Waiting For Love
by Aurorahiguera
Summary: Kurt está en su último año en McKinley, es Cheerio. Sebastian está en la academia Dalton, sigue siendo promiscuo y pervertido como siempre. Cuando Kate Smythe ingresa al instituto Crawford, también lo hace a las porristas compartiendo uniforme con Quinn, la mejor amiga de Kurt. Quinn y Kate se hacen amigas y Kurt se une a ellas,visitando la casa Smythe muy seguido. ¡Kurtbastian!
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola! No siempre fui fan del Cheerio!Kurt Sebastian!Warbler, sin embargo una imagen cambio todo de mí y trajo a mi mente a estos dos vestidos así y ¡me encanto! No es la primera vez que escribo un fic Kurtbastian (Si me preguntan por el otro fic, ya no existe) y bueno básicamente quiero aclarar acerca de las actualizaciones, porque créanme que se lo que es esperar por una actualización, así que mi propuesta por el momento es actualizar de tres a cuatro semanas, ya que estoy en la escuela en estos momentos y sin escribir, apenas tenía tiempo de respirar pero prometo que haré mi mayor esfuerzo. También les agradecería mucho que si tengo alguna falta de ortografía o algo no concuerda háganmelo saber, ya sea por un review o aquí abajo dejaré mis redes sociales para que estén en contacto conmigo. Quiero agradecer mucho a mi amiga Megu que me ayudó con detalles y nombres y cosas que mi distraída cabeza olvida, no sé qué habría hecho sin ella. Sin más discursos sentimentales, espero realmente que lo disfruten.

 **Facebook:** Aurora De Colfer Higuera.

 **Instagram:** aurorahiguera_

 **WhatsApp:** +52-612-11-7-89-39.

 **-Nota: Los personajes que aquí se encuentran no son de mi propiedad, yo solo soy responsable de la historia aquí escrita.**

Sinopsis:

Kurt está en su último año en Mckinley, es Cheerio y muy popular, sin embargo él aún sigue siendo virgen y sin dar su primer beso.

Sebastian está en la academia Dalton solo para hombres, cursando su último año como un Warbler y sigue siendo promiscuo y pervertido como siempre.

Cuando Kate Smythe ingresa al instituto Crawford, casi de inmediato lo hace a las porristas, compartiendo uniforme con Quinn la mejor amiga de Kurt.

A como pasa el tiempo Quinn se hace amiga de Kate y Kurt se une a ellas, compartiendo tardes enteras con estas.

Kurt constantemente visita la casa de Kate para diversión, tareas etc. Donde conoce a Sebastian, los dos a primera vista no se toleran, por bromas pesadas por parte de Sebastian e insultos mutuos.

En algún punto Kurt se queda para la cena e incluso piyamadas en la casa de Kate. Donde conoce al resto de la familia Smythe y se convierte en un invitado bien recibido.

Sebastian en ocasiones lleva a los Warblers a ensayar a su casa, al mismo tiempo que Kate ensaya con Quinn y Kurt para la competencia de invierno. Ahí es donde conoce Kurt a los Warblers.

Llega un momento en el que las bromas comienzan a ser menos pesadas entre Kurt y Sebastian y se convierten en un tipo de atracción/conflicto/amistad/enemistad muy complicada.

A como avanza la historia estos dos comienzan a resolver sus conflictos hasta aceptar que se gustan el uno al otro.

Sin embargo la historia tiene sus complicaciones como todo y para eso tenemos al personaje de Ethan que es el pretendiente de Kurt.

* * *

Prólogo.

En la última semana de vacaciones antes de entrar a su último año en el instituto, Kurt había pasado la mayoría del tiempo con su mejor amiga Quinn, yendo y viniendo de Westerville a Lima, (la chica se había mudado a principios de las vacaciones debido a un cambio de puesto en el trabajo de su padre) donde pasaban horas y horas de shopping o piyamadas "improvisadas" y reían a carcajadas, por recuerdos y videos en internet.

Las vacaciones de Kurt fueron estupendas, pasando tiempo en familia y (¡oh Dios!) el cuatro de julio fue más que genial, con toda su familia riendo y disfrutando de los fuegos artificiales en el parque con mantas y comida y diversión como solo su familia sabe hacer.

O cada vez que salía con sus amigos del instituto y reían por alguna tonta película en el cine o en una que otra escapada a tomar un poco en la casa de una de las Cheerios y por supuesto con Quinn.

Kurt había estado enredado en esta atmosfera de cero tareas, cero entrenamientos, cero gritos de la entrenadora Sue y con ese sentimiento de libertad y diversión todos los días desde que las vacaciones habían comenzado, que para el último fin de semana se sintió como una bofetada –fuerte-, al llamar a sus amigos para ver qué planes había para ese fin de semana y solo recibiendo como respuesta que sus amigos estaban alistando uniformes o comprando cosas para el instituto, eso lo saco de una patada –fuerte- del confort y lo puso en la fría realidad, la escuela regresaba en un par de días y por su mente paso ligeramente el que él aún estaba con su uniforme de las Cheerios empolvado y su mochila arrumbada, pero lo remplazo con el sentimiento de que para cuando el lunes llegue su mejor amiga Quinn ya no estará en el instituto con él, habían hecho tantos planes para pasar este último año antes de que la chica se mudará a Westerville, tantas cosas como pasar todas las materias con una calificación máxima o ganar la competencia de porristas en invierno o ayudarla a escoger su vestido de graduación. Kurt trato de no pensar mucho en ese momento y se dedicó a hacer unas compras en internet, tomando todos esos sentimientos nostálgicos y convertirlos en atención para tomar una buena oferta para unas botas Mcqueen nuevas.

Ya era domingo en la tarde y Kurt se preocupó un poco por el uniforme de las Cheerios así que se inmuto a sacarlo y echarlo a la lavadora y revisar sus útiles para ver si algo le faltaba.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que todo estaba en orden y listo para el siguiente día, bajo las escaleras (no sin antes echarle el último vistazo a su habitación para asegurarse de que todo estuviera listo) hacia la cocina, moría de hambre y todas esas emociones que atacaban su mente sobre como estaría en el instituto sin su mejor amiga y aunque tiene buenos amigos en McKinley y las Cheerios lo adoraban, no podía verse en los entrenamientos sin ella, en las clases que compartían juntos, sin platicar y reír con ella, en los pasillos compartiendo chismes, todas las tardes haciendo tarea juntos o yendo de Shopping –Demonios, Kurt extrañará eso-. Las vacaciones habían sido estupendas pegados codo a codo en las tiendas comerciales y en la casa de Quinn o en la de Kurt. Pero ahora que estarán a dos horas de separación todos esos recuerdos se veían más lejanos y se sentía como si faltara algo.

Sin darse cuenta que se había detenido en la puerta de la cocina. Cuando al fin dejo de pensar, vio a su padre sentado en la mesa de la cocina con un vaso jugo frente a él.

-¿Pasa algo Kurt?- Preguntó su padre con su mirada fija en él, rápidamente dándose cuenta de que algo ocurría con Kurt y por algo se hacía llamar su padre, se preocupaba por todo lo que pasaba con Kurt y podía detectar si algo andaba mal con él.

-Amm ¿Qué? Amm, no nada, todo está bien- Sonando un poco desconcertado al principio por el rastro de pensamientos saliendo de su mente y estableciéndose de nuevo en el planeta tierra, pero rápidamente se puso la mascará de 'todo está bien' para que su padre no se diera cuenta de cómo ha estado afectando todo esto de Quinn lejos de él.

-Eso no parecía hace un momento- Dijo Burt con ojos acusatorios pero rápidamente los remplazo con algo más cariñoso –Dime que es lo que tiene tan pensativo-.

Kurt vaciló un poco, hace un par de días estaba comiendo palomitas en la habitación de Quinn, viendo una película de terror y ahora está a unas horas de regresar al instituto, sin ella y tal vez Kurt ha estado exagerando esto, pero claro que extrañara a su mejor amiga.

-Es solo que- Comenzó acercándose a la mesa y a su padre y tomando asiento a un lado de él y mirando el vaso de jugo –Mañana comienza la escuela de nuevo y bueno- dijo tomando el vaso y comenzar a jugar con él.

-¿Qué pasa Kurt?- dijo Burt interrogadoramente, un toque de preocupación salpicaba su rostro y Kurt rápidamente agregó –No es nada, nada realmente importante-. No quería preocupar a su padre con cosas de adolecentes cuando él tiene tantas cosas en su mente, como el taller y ahora como casi congresista.

Burt frunció el ceño y dijo más suavemente –Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa- con su rostro firme pero cariñoso, que hizo a Kurt soltar el vaso y un suspiro al mismo tiempo diciendo –Es solo que ahora que Quinn se fue a Westerville, no sé, voy a sentirme un poco solitario en la escuela- soltando un poco el aire que llevaba conteniendo desde que se dio cuenta que las vacaciones habían acabado. Y agregó con un toque de perspicacia –No es que no tenga amigos en la escuela, es solo que Quinn es mi mejor amiga desde siempre y no sé, siempre pensé que me graduaría con ella es todo-.

Burt escucho atento a la confesión de su hijo y no dejo de observarlo un solo segundo por un minuto completo después de que Kurt dejara de hablar.

-Mira Kurt- comenzó Burt con el tono bajo y cariñoso tan conocido de él cuándo hablaba con su hijo –Este es tu último año en el instituto, en un año tu estarás haciendo planes para irte de aquí y empezar una vida como adulto, fuera de Ohio y separado de todos nosotros, no te estoy diciendo que es lo que tienes que hacer, solo te estoy dando la opción para que crezcas y seas un hombre. Pero debes empezar a aprender que las personas solo somos simples actores en la vida de los demás, no dejamos de crecer y de avanzar solo porque alguien se ha ido de tu vida 'que no es el caso de Quinn yo sé que se verán seguido este año'- añadió con una pequeña sonrisa solo deteniéndose para tomar la mano de Kurt y termino diciendo –Eres todo un hombre ahora y aunque me duela debo admitir que debes volar y ser feliz en el lugar que tu decidas, pero jamás, Kurt, jamás te detengas por una persona-.

Kurt no sabía que decir a eso, quedaba totalmente claro el punto de su padre y aunque sabía que había estado sobreactuando sobre esto de Quinn, se agradeció a sí mismo el haberle contado a su padre todo, ya que era una gran enseñanza, aunque esta platica lo dejaba también con otra duda ¿Qué es lo que hará después del instituto? Pero se convenció a si mismo de interrogarse sobre ese tema después, ya que el tema de Quinn quedara completamente aclarado.

Kurt se quedó mirando por suficiente tiempo el vaso pensando en que decirle a su padre, como para hacerle saber a Burt que Kurt aún está desconcertado con el tema 'Lo cual no era así, Kurt había entendido bien el punto de su padre, solo que no sabía que decir ante eso' y Burt tomo la oportunidad para añadir un poco juguetón –Además pasas demasiado tiempo con ella, no es que no me agrede la chica, sabes que adoro a Quinn, es solo que ya estás grande y no he visto un solo muchacho venir a buscarte, o llamarte por teléfono o ver esa mirada enamorada de los adolescentes en ti, como la de Finn el año pasado por la chica ruidosa y pequeña- Kurt poco a poco se fue haciendo pequeño en su asiento, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos la mesa bajo el y tratando de esconderse bajo la mesa o salir corriendo, porque no podía ser que su padre haya hecho mención de su no- actividad-amorosa en una conversación que había empezado tan seria y filosófica.

-No tendré esta conversación- Dijo Kurt al mismo tiempo que se levantó de su silla para revisar la nevera y evitando cualquier tipo de contacto visual con su padre, paso un par de minutos revisando la nevera con la cara horrorizada tratando de buscar algo de comer, pero al final se rindió y saco solo un yogurt, tomo una cuchara, mirando al fin a su padre y dándose cuenta de su expresión, que gritaba 'dime algo, dame una pista' y Kurt no quería hacer esto, sabía que su padre estaba bien con su homosexualidad, incluso más que eso por lo visto, pero aún era un poco extraño decirlo en voz alta cuando tanto tiempo estuvo bajo su lengua solamente, pero al final se apiado de él y le dijo –No tengo novio- Burt alzo las cejas en gesto para sacarle más información a Kurt –Jamás he tenido uno- dijo un poco avergonzado y sentía como poco a poco sus mejillas iban a un color más alto y su padre añadió arrastrando un poco la palabra –Si…- y Kurt dijo al fin –Realmente no me atrae nadie papá y no si no he tenido novio es porque simplemente no me atrae mucho la idea en estos momentos, no es porque de repente me volví asexual o peor hetero- Kurt dijo con un poco de horror en su voz y Burt solo rio un poco ante el comentario de su hijo.

-Si tú lo dices- dijo Burt al aire con un poco de sarcasmo –Pero yo sigo insistiendo en que pasas demasiado tiempo con Quinn…- dijo Burt parándose de su asiento y quitándole el yogurt de las manos a Kurt ganándose una protesta pero cuando realmente Kurt se dio cuenta de lo que su padre había insinuado dijo exasperado – Es mi mejor amiga papá y es una mujer-.

-Como sea, no comerás yogurt hasta que lleguen Carole y Finn con la cena- dijo Burt desviando el tema y sonando más divertido que nada al ver el puchero que tenía Kurt en el rostro por no haber podido comer su yogurt.

Kurt se sintió mucho más ligero ahora que había hablado con su padre y que las acciones eran bromas y el ambiente era juguetón más que cargado de seriedad y comentarios sobre su sexualidad.

Cuando Carole y Finn llegaron con la cena, (ya había empezado a formar un plan para escabullirse de su padre hacia la cocina para conseguir ese yogurt) estaban su padre y el sentados en el sofá de la sala viendo un programa de comedia, riendo y apuntando hacia la televisión, el cuadro debió de haber sido muy tierno para su hermano y para Carole desde la puerta de la casa ya que entraron riendo y compartiendo miradas entre ellos y diciendo una cuantas frases sin que nadie más los escuchara, solo Finn grito un poco '¡llego la cena!' cuando ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta que Carole y Finn habían llegado.

Kurt se levantó casi inmediatamente, su panza no había dejado de protestar desde la tarde por un poco de comida y olía muy bien lo que sea que fuese que viniera de las bolsas que colgaban de las manos de Finn. Trato de no correr sin embargo había un tipo de conexión entre su estómago y sus piernas así que su cerebro racional no tuvo nada que ver cuando fue el primero en sentarse en la mesa y comenzar a mover las piernas. La cena transcurrió bien casi como todas las cenas, solo que esta vez hicieron mención del comienzo del instituto y como iban a extrañar a Finn ahora que se irá a la universidad lo cual hacia que Kurt sentirse un poco nostálgico, pero se dio cuenta que la plática con su padre fue muy bien dirigida y ya estaba pensando en que él era tan maravilloso que podrá sobrevivir este último año, aunque sea sin Quinn.

* * *

La alarma sonó a las siete de la mañana en punto y Kurt protesto un poco ya que no estaba acostumbrado a levantarse a esa hora, todas las vacaciones levantándose tarde, pasando horas en piyama –pero bueno- se dijo Kurt a sí mismo resignado y salió de la cama con un suspiro frustrado, por salir de la comodidad.

Entro al baño aun medio dormido, bostezando y abriendo la llave del lavamanos para echarse un poco de agua fría para alejar el sueño de él, pero cuando la toalla que había tomado para secarse la cara ya no estuvo más en su rostro, la maldición de todas las maldiciones del primer día de clases se proclamaba en su rostro, un grano del tamaño de Australia, rojo y petulante se asomaba de su mejilla izquierda, Kurt solo pudo articular –No. Puede. Ser.- porque ya sus manos se estaban moviendo buscando su jabón especializado para la piel, con la esperanza de que este solucionara un poco su problema.

Sin embargo no hizo nada con el grano, coloco una gran cantidad de su crema para la liberación de poros y no, coloco un poco de carbonato –había escuchado que era bueno para los granos- y gracias al cielo había un poco en su botiquín, pero nada funcionaba.

Incluso cuando tomo una cantidad abundante de maquillaje y lo coloco sobre el grano aún no estaba del todo convencido y estuvo tentado a fingir una gripe, cuando su padre abrió la puerta del baño (preocupado porque su hijo no respondía a sus gritos fuera de su habitación) y dijo con voz exasperada -¿Kurt? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Son las siete treinta ¿No vas a desayunar?- y eso basto para que Kurt corriera de vuelta a su habitación tomando su uniforme de Cheerio y casi se había desvestido completamente cuando recordó que su padre aún seguía de pie en el marco de la puerta del baño donde lo había empujado al salir y con una sola mirada de entre exasperación y enojo y sueño por parte de Kurt su padre salió de la habitación, su pantalón de uniforme ni siquiera estuvo totalmente arriba cuando corrió a arreglarse el cabello.

Kurt no sabía cómo en tan solo quince minutos podría estar totalmente listo, cuando normalmente le toma cuarenta y cinco, sin embargo veinte minutos después bajo las escaleras de dos en dos saltándose el desayuno, solo gritando – se me hizo tarde, ya me voy- hacia su padre y Carole que seguían en la cocina y solo escucho un –Okay- por parte de su padre antes de cerrar la puerta de la entrada y dirigirse al garaje mentalizándose para tener el valor de rebasar el límite de velocidad para poder llegar a la escuela en solo –ocho minutos- grito Kurt al darse cuenta de la hora, se subió a su Hummer blanca, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y giró la llave, para su sorpresa el auto no hizo ni siquiera un ruido –Maldición, lo que me faltaba- dijo Kurt cuando puso su cabeza contra el volante.

Se bajó del auto, con su mochila en el brazo y se dirigió de nuevo a la casa, ahora caminando resignado y cansado. Entro a la cocina y le pidió a su padre que lo llevara, recibiendo una mirada expectante por parte de Carole y de su padre, pero la ignoro, apresurando a su padre.

Se sintió mucho menos estresado cuando el auto de su padre se desplazó fácilmente en el tráfico. Burt lo miraba por la esquina de su ojo de vez en cuando y Kurt se preguntó que tanto le vería su padre, hasta el punto de revisar su uniforme para verificar que estuviera derecho y cuando no encontró ningún problema le pregunto -¿Qué pasa?- atrayendo totalmente la atención de su padre, quien lo miro a una zona específica, su mejilla izquierda, por un momento Kurt pensó que el grano había crecido sobremanera o que se había vuelto blanquecino y asqueroso sobre su rostro.

Pero era peor, mucho peor. Kurt volteo a verse al retrovisor y miro una mancha morena sobre su blanca piel de la cara y recordó el maquillaje que uso el año pasado para Halloween, cuando se disfrazó de Snooki, se maldijo internamente a sí mismo por guardar todavía ese maquillaje y por tener esas luces tan tenues en su habitación, pero se convenció a si mismo que era 'romántico'. Rápido comenzó a buscar unas toallas húmedas que había metido a su mochila 'por si acaso' y se alegró por eso.

Su padre solo miraba divertido la forma en la que tallaba su rostro para quitar el maquillaje 'Waterproof' y de cómo casi salta del susto al ver que el maquillaje se había ido pero en su lugar su mejilla había tomado un color rojo manzana y el grano se había hinchado, Kurt definitivamente quiera morir en estos momentos.

Su padre aparco el auto frente a la escuela (un poco solitaria ahora que todos ya habían entrado a sus clases) quince minutos después de las ocho, y Kurt soltó un suspiro al ver la puerta de la entrada, sin saber si reír o llorar y después volteo a ver a su padre con una mirada derrotada, su padre le sonrió y atrajo a Kurt para un abrazo, Burt sabía que era el primer día de clases para Kurt, pero también sabía que era su último año, así que lo abrazó más fuerte y le susurro –no dejes que nada te detenga, ni siquiera ese grano tan feo- al principio lo dijo muy enserio, pero después se le escapo una pequeña risita, Kurt se separó y volteo los ojos en broma.

Salió del auto despidiéndose con la mano de su papá y Burt solo añadió con un tono bromista –Cuídate bien hijo, pero la próxima vez que quieras vestirte de Kim Kardashian te recomiendo que te pongas bronceador en toda la cara- Kurt solo dio la media vuelta, acercándose a la puerta pensando cómo era siquiera que su padre conociera quien era Kim Kardashian 'debe ser por Finn y sus estúpidos reality shows' pensó Kurt.

Cuando cruzó la puerta se encontró con los pasillos vacíos y un cartel que decía 'Bienvenidos' y Kurt sonrió un poco aturdido, pero feliz por estar de vuelta, su clase debe de estar a la mitad , así que camino más apresuradamente hasta que estuvo frente a su salón –quinientos uno- dijo en voz baja y vio que en la puerta decía 'français', se atrevió a tocar un poco y abrirla para asomar su cabeza y toparse con la sorpresa de que que era su maestra del año pasado Madame Chantal, así que solo dijo bajo y suave –Madame, Je peux passer?- a lo que la maestra contesto con una sonrisa – Oui Kurt, passer- guardando silencio hasta que Kurt estuvo sentado al lado de un chico rubio, alto y muy bien parecido, claramente nuevo ya que Kurt no lo había visto en McKinley antes.

Tomo el asiento desocupado (gracias a Dios era el derecho)

Y le sonrió un poco por cortesía y el chico se la regreso con creses. Aquel chico tenía unos ojos azules como el cielo, una sonrisa de comercial y un cuerpo de ensueño.

La clase tomo su curso nuevamente, hablando de las materias, dándoles la bienvenida a todos cuando se despidió para ir a otro salón pero al final añadió casi saliendo de la puerta –busquen pareja, ya que haremos un proyecto- Kurt sintió una punzada y recordó como Quinn tomaba su mano cada vez que decían parejas, así que solo subió sus ojos para recorrer el salón.

Ni una sola Cheerio –demonios- dijo solo para él, pero recordó la sonrisa tan amable que el chico a su lado le había brindado y ladeo un poco la cabeza para ver si el chico ya tenía pareja y sorpresivamente vio que lo miraba directamente con los ojos un poco entrecerrados.

Kurt no quería ser el que le pidiera que fuera su pareja así que solo sonrió un poco con la boca cerrada, más allá como diciendo con su rostro 'creo que quedamos solo nosotros dos' y el chico (el cual aún no sabía cuál era su nombre) le dijo –bueno…- arrastrando un poco la palabra como insinuación y Kurt volteo un poco la cabeza y asintiendo un poco considerando y el chico al fin dijo -¿te gustaría estar conmigo?- y Kurt solo alzo las cejas en sorpresa por la pregunta no muy bien estructurada y el chico rápidamente corrigió- trabajo. Me refiero al trabajo- dijo moviendo las manos tratando de para las palabras que había dicho como atrapándolas en el aire, pero Kurt solo sonrió ampliamente casi olvidándose de todos los problemas que habían surgido en el transcurso de la corta mañana, lo único que persistía era su estúpido grano gigante, así que llevo muy audazmente una mano hacia su mejilla izquierda para cubrirse y viéndolo de frente por primera vez.

-Ethan, Ethan Lee- le dijo sonriendo y estirando su mano para tomar la de Kurt en un cordial saludo –Kurt Hummel- Kurt dijo inertemente, perdiéndose un poco en la sonrisa de Ethan –Y si deberíamos ser equipo- concluyó con una sonrisa.

Ethan parecía encanto cuando recogían sus útiles en silencio. Kurt discretamente volteo a ver como los músculos de los brazos de Ethan se notaban por debajo de la camisa sencilla hasta el codo de color vino que tenía puesta 'mala elección' pensó Kurt y aunque la camisa era algo fuera de moda, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos por tan buen formado cuerpo. También se detuvo a ver, pero solo por un segundo, los jeans ajustados de Ethan y se encontró frunciendo el ceño en un acto infantil, porque definitivamente el chico tenía un cuerpo envidiable.

Salieron del salón para buscar su siguiente clase, salieron juntos y sin decir nada, lado a lado buscando la ventanilla donde se exponían los grupos y sus respectivas clases. Kurt solo veía de vez en cuando por la esquina de su ojo como era que Ethan camina relajado y sin ninguna pisca de incomodidad. Cuando llegaron a la ventanilla Ethan busco con su dedo la hoja que un "#501" en su esquina superior, Kurt siguió su dedo con la mirada y vio que su siguiente clase era literatura.

'Eso es genial' pensó Kurt, recordando tardes enteras leyendo Shakespeare tumbado en su cama y aunque no era un enamora emprendido, le gustaba la literatura buena y lo descabellado del humor de Shakespeare. Un sonido de desagrado venido de la garganta de Ethan lo saco de sus pensamientos y volteo la mirada desde donde veía aún literatura en la ventanilla hacia Ethan, lo miro por un segundo y le pregunto -¿Alérgico a los libros?- un tono juguetón se asomaba de su voz y aunque se acababan de conocer y solo han intercambiado un par de frases, Kurt notó que Ethan no era de esos chicos pesados y cortantes, Ethan tenía este humor ligero y encantador, natural sin esfuerzo, con ese humor con el que se nace y se transmite sin palabras sino con actos.

Ethan rio un poco ante la pregunta y le contesto- Nop, solo que las letras no es lo mío- haciendo un pequeño puchero en desaprobación con la boca y chasqueando la lengua. Comenzaron a caminar y mientras iban a su siguiente clase, Kurt repasó un poco su mañana y como había sido complicada de todas las formas posibles 'Vaya forma de iniciar mi último año' pensó. ¿Cómo había sido posible que tantas cosas le hayan sucedido en solo una mañana? Y recordó de nuevo el maldito grano, era como si tan solo si no lo mirara, pensara que no está ahí. Se llevó una mano vacilante para solo rozar su mejilla por encima del grano y sintió el bulto petulante bajo sus yemas y suspiro un poco frustrado. 'Tal vez si Quinn estuviera aquí, hubiera hecho algo con este grano, tal vez ponerme alguno de sus tantos correctores para la cara o por lo menos un poco de su maquillaje' pensó divertido al recordar en cómo le habría quedado mejor el tono de su mejor amiga en lugar del moreno que se aplicó en la mañana.

Una pequeña risita salió de sus labios, muy ido en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en que momento precisamente fue que Ethan se paró y lo observo divertido, con algo extrañamente dulce en sus ojos, mientras Kurt reía bajo y todavía tenía su mano en su mejilla. Kurt se percató un segundo después de esto y se paró un poco más erguido, convirtiendo su sonrisa en una sola línea y abriendo un poco más los ojos como diciendo 'no pasó nada'. Ethan sonrío más ampliamente ante esto y le dijo – ¿Fantaseando Kurt?- su sonrisa se escuchaba en su voz, en su gruesa y maravillosa voz. Kurt se ruborizo por haber sido descubierto cuando su intención era solo pasar desapercibido hasta que ese feo grano desapareciera de su rostro.

-Solo pensando- dijo cuando al fin subió su cabeza de donde la había agachado un poco para esconder su rubor. La cara de Ethan se volvió un poco juguetona pero a la vez con un toque de picardía y le pregunto -¿novia?- 'Ohh' Kurt no se esperaba eso, todo este tiempo siendo confundido con su difunta madre cuando contestaba el teléfono de su casa, todo este tiempo desde que salió del closet jamás nadie lo había confundido con un heterosexual, o tal vez Ethan solo lo dijo para no sonar tan obvio de que sabía que Kurt era gay 'o no sé' pensó Kurt cuando todas esas cosas asaltaban su mente, sin embargo el tono de Ethan le hacía pensar a Kurt que había algo más que solo saber que era lo que le daba risa a Kurt, pero rápido lo remplazo el pensamiento con las palabras que salieron inmediatamente de su boca-No, no tengo novia- Kurt no podía estar más divertido en estos momentos y su respuesta fue dicha con una risa sarcástica y viendo a Ethan con una mueca de su boca un poco apretada pero tratando de reprimir una sonrisa, con ojos bastante abiertos y levantando ambas cejas como insinuación y aunque no era su intención andar publicando a cada persona que conocía su preferencia sexual, también no quería que Ethan tuviera la imagen equivocada de él.

-Ohh- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Ethan, su expresión decía que ya había entendido, con su boca formando una pequeña 'o' de donde había dicho eso, sus ojos fijos en la pared de al lado y Kurt pensó en lo bueno que era Ethan percibiendo las señales. –Sip- dijo Kurt desviando su mirada y se movió un poco como para que Ethan lo siguiera a clase (ya que Ethan era tan perceptivo), pero Ethan no se movió de su lugar mirando a Kurt con algo de diversión, Kurt creyó haber escuchado un toque de interés en su voz pero sin querer presionar a Kurt pregunto – ¿Novio entonces? -.

Kurt enrojeció un poco, su mano derecha se posó sobre su brazo izquierdo en señal de incomodidad y agacho un poco la cabeza, pero rápido la quito parándose más erguido, este era un tema social ¿cierto? No tenía por qué estar apenado ¿cierto? No cuando un chico de cuerpo atlético y sonrisa de comercial te lo pregunta interesado ¿cierto? No sabía cuándo su actividad amorosa se había convertido más interesante para otras personas que para el mismo. ¿Era realmente importante para las personas? ¿O es acaso que se ve desesperado? Pero si ni siquiera lo está.

-No- dijo un poco cortante, pero rápidamente fue remplazado con una sonrisa del tamaño de México y le pregunto – ¿Quieres saber realmente que es tan gracioso?- Dejando atrás todo el asunto de su corazón o sexualidad y enfocándose más allá en contarle a Ethan lo que había pasado en su mañana lo más resumidamente, pero no menos gracioso, mientras llegaban a su clase de literatura con la profesora Lauren, riendo bajo y sentándose el uno junto el otro.

Tal vez no sea tan solitario su último año después de todo.

La escuela continuo genial, tal vez con todo el desastre de la mañana Kurt olvido lo mucho que le gustaban los primeros días, solo presentándose e introduciéndose superficialmente hacia la materia. El y Ethan se llevaron mejor de lo que había pensado jamás con alguien que acababa de conocer, pero como no, si el chico era la combinación perfecta entre bromista y estudioso, contándole a Kurt historias fantasiosas de él matando dragones y los torneos de ajedrez a los que había asistido, ofreciéndole un soborno a Kurt cuando la información salto de sus labios sin darse cuenta. Cuando Ethan tomo un poco más de confianza le conto un poco de las fiestas que frecuentaba, lo mucho que se divertía y todo lo que los jóvenes gays hacían en esas fiestas (llego a la conclusión de que Ethan era gay, aunque lo haya dicho de viva voz ¿Qué podría estar haciendo en esas clases de fiestas). Kurt se sintió un poco fuera de lugar con eso, si claro salía a fiestas con las Cheerios, pero no eran más que meramente alcohol y sexo, Kurt estaba familiarizado con eso, solo era simplemente que no le atraían, no por el momento.

Cuando la escuela terminó y Kurt estaba en camino para su entrenamiento, solo le dio una pequeña despedida con su mano a Ethan y este le dijo –nos vemos mañana- con esa misma sonrisa que le había dedicado unas horas antes cuando Kurt se sentó a un lado de el en la clase de Francés y Kurt le sonrió un poco antes de tomar el pasillo hacia la cancha de porristas.

Su reencuentro con las Cheerios fue mucho mejor que su reencuentro con la entrenadora Sue, eso sí es seguro, pasando de uno por uno contándole como se había sentido después de su última fiesta en la casa de Santana, después de que un tipo que había ido de acompañante de una de las Cheerios, Tracey, se le había abalanzado, insinuándosele e incluso tratando de seducirlo y cuando la pobre Tracey se dio cuenta se fue de la fiesta, seguido de Kurt y Quinn, quienes habían decidido que la fiesta había acabado después de ese incomodo momento.

Su entrenamiento fue algo pesado, después de pasar todas las vacaciones sin hacer ejercicio 'y sin escuchar los gritos de la entrenadora Silvester' pensó Kurt mientras cargaba a una torpe Brittany sobre sus hombros. Él sabía que era fuerte y se reprimió mentalmente cuando recordó el pensamiento de la mañana, acerca de lo celoso que estaba por el cuerpo de Ethan y aunque era un poco más marcado que Kurt, sabía que no tenía nada que envidiarle.

Tomó su celular para marcarle a su padre para ver si alguien podría venir a recogerlo, prefirió no ducharse en las duchas de la escuela y esperar un poco a llegar a su casa, meterse bajo la regadera refrescante de su baño y poder ponerse algo cómodo, tal vez dormir un poco y tal vez encontrar algo en internet para ese grano que le había hecho la mañana imposible. Estaba tecleando el número de su padre cuando una notificación le apareció en la pantalla 'Un nuevo mensaje de Quinn' que parpadeaba en la pantalla, Kurt sonrió ante eso y rápidamente abriendo el mensaje. Tal vez era ella diciéndole lo mucho que lo extraño.

 **De Quinn: Kurt! Estoy en Ohio por unos papales. ¿Paso por ti al entrenamiento? ¿Ya saliste cierto? ¡Tengo tanto que contarte!**

Okay eso no era exactamente lo que estaba pensando que diría Quinn, pero aun así era mucho mejor, así que le escribió de vuelta.

 **De Kurt: Claro, solo deja tomo una ducha y te espero en la banca de afuera :)**

Ya estaba caminando hacia las duchas cuando le aplasto en enviar. 'Esto será genial' pensó Kurt entusiasmado con la idea de pasar algo de tiempo con su mejor amiga, así que solo le mando un mensaje a su padre para pedirle permiso y evitar los gritos de su parte si se va sin ningún tipo de aviso, a lo que su padre contesto "claro :)" y como había predicho no fue lo mismo sin ella y aunque no fue tan malo como pensaba aun así la extrañó. Estaba dejando su mochila en una de las bancas cerca de los vestidores decidido a sacarse la ropa, para tomar esa ducha y gracias al cielo las duchas estaban vacías, cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar resonando la canción de Fever de Adam Lambert y observo su pantalla parpadear con 'Llamada entrante: Quinn' y rápido deslizo su dedo sobre la pantalla para aceptar la llamada.

-¿Quinn?- Pregunto Kurt un poco desconcertado ya que su amiga solo podría haber mandado un mensaje con 'Okay' en lugar de marcar para decirlo.

-Kurt estoy afuera de la escuela ¿Dónde estás?- la voz de Quinn sonó tranquila pero con un toque de impaciencia y curiosidad mescladas.

-¿No te llego mi mensaje? Estoy en las duchas- dijo Kurt observando el teléfono como si la pantalla negra podría darle una explicación de lo sucedido.

-Vamos Kurt, no tenemos tiempo para duchas Okay. Tengo mucho que contarte- Kurt no esperaba esa respuesta, por lo general Quinn siempre había sido muy tranquila, con su tono de voz romántico, bajo y un poco ronco, pero ahora parecía realmente interesada en contarle algo a Kurt. De hecho sonaba bastante como él cuando tenía un gran secreto que contarle.

Así que solo le dijo –Esta bien, ya voy para allá, mamá- haciendo énfasis en el 'mamá' por el tono exigente de Quinn y olvidando su ducha, tomando de nuevo su mochila en el brazo y encaminándose de nuevo al pasillo que llevaba al exterior de la escuela.

Su mente daba vueltas a que podría haber pasado para que Quinn esté tan emocionada, ¿tal vez un chico en su escuela? 'Es una escuela solo para mujeres Kurt' se retrajo a si mismo cuando recordó que su mejor amiga se había transferido al instituto Crawford, ¿una beca para la universidad? 'Quinn no estaría pensando en universidades sin el ¿cierto?' su cara de pánico cruzo su rostro antes de convencerse de que no era así. Entonces ¿Qué podría ser?

Llego hasta la puerta de salida y suspiro, su primer día de su último año en McKinley había terminado, satisfactoriamente y aunque su mañana antes de llegar a las clases no fue del todo bien, agradeció al estúpido grano ya que le dio un poco de emoción a su primer día. Abrió la puerta y el beetle plateado de Quinn estaba estacionado enfrente con la chica volteando a ver hacia la puerta y cuando vio a Kurt parado sin avanzar hizo sonar el claxon un par de veces hasta que vio a Kurt moverse. 'Definitivamente debe ser algo muy interesante lo que tiene que contarme' pensó mientras avanzaba hacia el carro.

Kurt llego hasta la puerta del carro y pudo ver la sonrisa de Quinn a través del vidrio, abrió la puerta y tomo asiento en el copiloto. Antes de que le dijera algo Quinn lo estaba abrazando rodeando su cuello susurrando 'Te extrañe' y al fin las palabras que Kurt había estado esperando, solo sonrió y le devolvió un susurro con la misma intensidad que ella 'Yo también'. Cuando Quinn por fin se alejó, con la sonrisa más grande que jamás haya visto en el rostro de su mejor amiga esta le dijo –Ahora ponte el cinturón que volaremos hasta Westerville-.

Literalmente estaba volando, rebasando el límite de velocidad por mucho, Kurt quería sacarle la información a Quinn al fin y al cabo lo había sacado de la escuela antes de tomar una ducha, el merecía saberlo todo ¡Ahora! Pero Quinn se reusaba, callando a Kurt cuando quería preguntar algo –espera solo un poco Kurt- decía Quinn.

-Quinn ¿Para esto me sacaste de las duchas? Para evadir el tema ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Dijo Kurt un poco frustrado, pero curioso hasta la medula, llevaban una hora de camino y ya habían pasado los 50 km para llegar a Westerville. Tal vez Quinn estaba esperando llegar hasta su casa, pero bien podría decirle que era lo que pasaba mientras están solos en el auto. –Demonios Kurt, ¿no puedes simplemente esperar un poco?- Dijo Quinn con los ojos en la carretera, un poco más relajada a comparación de hace una hora donde Kurt hubiese jurado que si no se hubiera apresurado su mejor amiga hubiese sido capaz de entrar por él hasta las duchas y arrastrarlo hasta el auto sin importar la condición en la que se encontrara Kurt. Sonrió ante eso tiernamente volteando a ver hacia afuera de la ventana para recordar un poco, no contestándole a Quinn de inmediato.

Kurt recordó aquella piyamada a mediados de julio, cuando Quinn se quedó a dormir en su casa, habían pasado mucho tiempo en la cocina horneando y riendo por la forma en la que Quinn no dejaba de probar la mescla para los muffins, compartiendo chismes hasta que decidieron que era tiempo de uno de sus famosos maratones de películas mientras los muffins se enfriaban. Quinn tomo la pijama de su bolso y se encamino abajo para meterse a la regadera del baño principal, Kurt a su vez se desvestía en su habitación para darse una ducha, estaba parado frente a su cama vistiendo solo un bóxer color piel colocando su pijama sobre el colchón, cuando Quinn abrió la puerta y Kurt volteo, no para ver quién era ya que estaba seguro de que era su mejor amiga, ya que Finn estaba fuera por unos días visitando su universidad en Michigan y su padre y Carole en D.C. resolviendo unos contratiempos de su campaña, sino para encontrarse con la cara de Quinn que era expectante, sin voltear a otro lado que no fueran las piernas de Kurt y su cara tomó algo más sorprendido, con un color rosa pálido sobre sus mejillas definidas. Kurt tomo la camisa que había estado en el aire entre su cuerpo y la cama cuando Quinn abrió la puerta y la puso sobre su torso, ya que aunque sabía que su cuerpo era espectacular, esto se sentía muy íntimo y además no es un exhibicionista. Cuando pensó que había pasado mucho tiempo en el cual Quinn no había dejado de mirarlo carraspeo un poco y le pregunto que sí que ocupaba a lo que una desconcertada y apenada Quinn respondió que necesitaba una toalla para secarse ya que las del baño principal se habían acabado, Kurt le señalo sin decir nada el baño, permitiendo que pasará y tomara una por ella misma. Quinn pasó sin voltear a ver a Kurt, un segundo después salió con una toalla color coral entre sus manos, susurrando 'Gracias' mientras salía hacia las escaleras cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Y no fue hasta más tarde cuando Quinn estaba acostada en las piernas de Kurt, mientras miraban 'El conjuro' que entendió el porqué de su reacción al verlo. 'Demonios Kurt, si no fueras gay de seguro que estaría sobre ti', lo cual hizo a Kurt sonreír y bromear cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad.

-Quinn dime y tal vez te haga un baile privado la próxima vez que me encuentres semidesnudo en mi habitación- le dijo con un tono insinuante, levantando ambas cejas varias veces y tomando la información que sabía que movería a Quinn. Ella solo lo miro por un segundo y sonrió un poco antes de decir –Esta bien, está bien, mira el asiento de atrás- su tono sonaba despacio, como si estuviera conteniendo demasiada emoción, Kurt de repente pensó en las películas de terror cuando al protagonista le dicen 'voltea hacia atrás' y hay un cadáver recostado sobre el asiento trasero, sin embargo volteo sin creer que habría algo similar a eso.

Lo que encontró fue una caja mediana y alargada de color café claro, la tomó para ponerla sobre sus piernas y con un movimiento de sus manos le hizo saber que no entendía muy bien qué hacer con la caja. Quinn sonrió muy ampliamente y le dijo con mucho entusiasmo –Ábrela- Kurt curioso obedeció, dentro de la caja había un uniforme de porrista.

-No- dijo Kurt entusiasmado, alargando la palabra y cuando Quinn hizo un gemido de aprobación Kurt salto de la emoción en su asiento y aplaudiendo un poco, realmente muy feliz -¿Entraste hoy?- preguntó Kurt suponiendo que eso era lo más obvio cuando encontró el uniforme dentro de la caja. Quinn le había dicho que iba a hacer audiciones para las porristas en Crawford y se veía muy entusiasmada cuando lo dijo, así que en estos momentos Kurt no podía estar más feliz por ella, ya que logro en su primer día en la escuela llegar a su meta.

-Sí, fue genial, audicioné y me encanto la escuela y mis compañeras son geniales, pero esa no es la mejor parte iremos a comer con una de ellas, su nombre es Kate y aunque es una chica de primer año, ingresó a las porristas junto conmigo- Quinn tuvo que parar un poco por que hablo todo de corrido y su aire se había acabado junto con la última palabra que salió de sus labios. Kurt pensó en lo bien que lo había pasado su mejor amiga su primer día, mientras tuvo una mañana de patas para arriba, así que se animó a contarle su mañana más detalladamente de lo que se la había contado a Ethan, mientras llegaban a Westerville.

Le conto toda la locura que había sido su mañana, sin omitir los momentos más graciosos y también contándole de Ethan y lo bien que había pasado su primer día, contándole como ninguna de las porristas había quedado en su salón y como la entrenadora Sue estaba más insoportable que nunca.

Cuando pasaron el letrero de 'Bienvenidos a Westerville' Kurt ya había compartido toda su mañana y las emociones implicadas. Su cabeza ahora estaba dando vueltas a una pregunta ¿A dónde van? Definitivamente no iban a la casa de Quinn, porque la casa de su mejor amiga estaba en el centro de la ciudad y ellos se dirigían a las afueras por el lado sureste de la ciudad. Quinn le había mencionado que irían a comer con esta chica Kate, pero no creía que eso sería al minuto de llegar a la ciudad.

¿Quinn, a dónde vamos? Le pregunto Kurt, pero sabiendo cual era la respuesta. –A comer con Kate, ya te había dicho- le respondió sin voltear a verlo. –Pero vengo del entrenamiento Quinn y no me dejaste ducharme en la escuela, no iré así a comer a la casa de alguien que no conozco, con sudor pegado a mi cuerpo- dijo Kurt un poco frustrado por que ya estaban muy lejos de la casa de Quinn como para regresar y tomar una ducha. –Kurt eso no importa, tu siempre hueles como rosa y pareces un ángel- le dijo volteándolo a ver y haciendo un exagerado puchero, aun viéndose bien en su bello rostro.

Comenzaron a entrar a un terreno vacío, pero más adelante se miraba algo así como un castillo pero ¿un castillo en Ohio? Kurt miraba más curioso mientras más avanzaban hacia ¿una mansión? Su corazón comenzó a latir más y más fuerte mientras más se acercaban y entraban a aquel enorme terreno. Miró boquiabierto a su mejor amiga que manejaba con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

Kurt miraba hacia afuera por la ventana, observando los grandes árboles y enormes paredes que rodeaban el terreno más grande que toda la cuadra de su casa, 'demonios, no me duche' solo podía pensar Kurt mientras pasaban muy despacio sobre el estacionamiento gigante, el pequeño beetle de Quinn se miraba como una hormiga al lado de los autos lujosos que estaban estacionados no muy lejos de donde Quinn aparco el auto.

Quinn quito los seguros de las puertas y tomo la manija interior de la puerta para abrirla, Kurt observo como su mejor amiga salió de su auto sin ninguna gota de incomodidad o de sentimiento de pequeñez que el tenía en estos momentos, la mansión era abrumadora, demasiado grande como para que vivieran menos de cuarenta personas en ella. Sin embargo Kurt se armó de valor y tomo su propia manija, saliendo del auto, diciéndole a Quinn que lo espero mientras la chica lo estaba apresurando, tratando de oler un poco su uniforme mientras salía del carro.

Observo como una chica de cabello castaño casi rubio, tez blanca como la leche y cuerpo bastante torneado para su edad salía de la puerta principal, supuso que era Kate y sonrió bastante para ocultar su nerviosismo, también para aparentar que él estaba familiarizado con todo esto de la riqueza extrema y aunque no sea del todo cierto, él sabe cómo actuar en cada situación.

Kate llegó hasta donde estaban Kurt y Quinn con una sonrisa hermosa y genuina tatuada en su rostro, -¡Quinn viniste! Y tú debes ser Kurt, es un placer conocerte- la voz de Kate sonaba un poco aguda pero aun así hermosa, tomo a Kurt del brazo y le dijo lo mucho que estaba encantada de tenerlo aquí. La chica sonreía encantada como si jamás alguien la hubiese visitado.

-Vamos chicos, ordenaremos pizza- Kate los guío por dentro de la casa, al entrar a la casa daba un sentimiento de armonía y era menos abrumadora de lo que era por afuera, pasaron unas escaleras grandes y varias puertas cerradas hasta llegar a una puerta de color beige, Kate abrió la puerta y ¡wow! pensó Kurt la habitación era perfecta, con tonos en color pastel y tenues, con las cortinas de un color más intenso acentuando la complexión de la habitación, con un pequeño porche que tenía una mesa de jardín y unas cuantas sillas, que daba al jardín trasero.

Kurt volteo a ver a Quinn y solo encontró a su amiga mirando a Kate con una expresión extraña. –Tu habitación es genial- dijo Quinn tomando toda la atención de Kate –Gracias Quinn ¿de qué quieren la pizza chicos?- dijo Kate en un tono despreocupado, sacando su celular –Vegetariana- dijo Kurt antes de que Quinn le dijera –Kurt ya te he dicho que mejor compres una ensalada, si vas a comer una pizza debe de ser con extra queso y mucho pepperoni- dijo Quinn acercándose a Kate que estaba sentada en la cama, sentándose a un lado de ella, Kate hizo un gemido de aprobación. Kurt solo volteo los ojos juguetonamente, siempre era la misma discusión, pero por ser hoy puede comer unas cuantas grasas de más.

Mientras esperaban la pizza Quinn convenció a Kurt que contará la historia de su desafortunada mañana ¿Quién podría haber dicho que la locura de la mañana podría ser tan divertida y entretenida?

Cuando llegó al punto del grano, las chicas se ofrecieron para ponerle una mascarilla exfoliante, Kurt al principio se rehusó ya que pues acababa de conocer a Kate y aunque la chica le había caído de maravilla, no iba a dejar que tocarán su cara, así que aceptó la mascarilla pero para aplicársela el, aun así las chicas se ofrecieron a ayudarle con unas pastillas para la disminución de granos en el rostro, (Kurt no sabía que eso existiera) cremas y un corrector que le dio Quinn para el día siguiente.

Para cuando la pizza llegó Kurt estaba sentado en la porche volteando hacia arriba con la mascarilla verde cubriendo todo su rostro, excepto sus ojos. Las chicas abrieron la pizza y le dieron una rebana a Kurt, haciéndolo prometer que se comería toda. Kurt estaba volteando hacia arriba, con los ojos cerrados, tumbado en una de las sillas reclinables, solo acercando su mano con el trozo de pizza para darle un mordisco, escuchando como las chicas hablaban de sus profesores y compañeros animadamente.

Kurt escucho un par de pasos entrar al porche y una voz grave inundo el espacio – ¿Huele como a escuela pública Kate?- 'demonios, soy yo ¿cierto?' pensó Kurt abriendo los ojos y mirando a un chico alto, de peinado perfecto y una sonrisa arrogante mirando a Kate. –Sebastian, llegaste temprano, ¿puedes ir para abajo? estoy atendiendo a mis visitas- Kate se había puesto rígida y a la defensiva. – ¿No me presentarás a tus amigas Kate?- dijo Sebastian posando su mirada en Kurt. 'Mierda tengo la cara llena de mascarilla verde' se repetía Kurt mientras fruncía el ceño hacia Sebastian ¿lo confundió con una mujer?

-Sebastian, por favor- dijo Kate en un tono bajo y mirando fijamente a su hermano, Quinn y Kurt miraban hacia otro lado, parecía que se estaban entrometiendo demasiado al ver la escena. –Okay, princesas las dejo para que se pinten las uñas- dijo con un tono agrio y arrogante mientras abandonaba el cuarto de Kate. ¿Era eso el hermano de Kate? La dulce y amable Kate, debieron de haber sido criados en diferentes lugares con personas diferentes, porque no se parecían en nada en lo que concierne a modales.

-lo siento chicos él es un poco… bueno el es así- dijo apenada Kate, su voz fue bajando mientras miraba hacia otra dirección. Kurt reacciono con la palabras 'el es así' ósea que no estaba confundido, realmente su tono era enserio, realmente quería decir lo que quería decir en todo el contexto ofensivo de la palabra.

-Espera ¿el es así?- dijo Kurt abriendo la boca en sorpresa.

* * *

 _Solo tengo que decir que este fic es Slow build y pues como Kurt y Sebastian no se conocían de antes, tengo que hacer que se caigan mal primero y ya después lo que tenga que pasar. Espero realmente les agrade y si es así haganmelo saber :)._


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Pasaron la tarde, casi hasta el atardecer sin interrupciones, hicieron planes para verse después, rieron compartieron experiencias. La pasaron genial.

A Kurt le había agradado mucho Kate, la chica tenía una forma muy singular de ser, muy madura para su edad, muy sencilla para su estilo de vida tan ostentoso y muy cálida y llena de amor.

No recordó a Sebastian hasta que estuvo acostado en su cama esa noche, después de que Quinn lo llevara de regreso a su casa. Paso con su padre un momento para hacerle saber que ya estaba ahí y su padre le anuncio que su auto estaba arreglado así podía trasladarse a la escuela el día siguiente por la mañana. Carole se ofreció gentilmente a lavar su uniforme a lo cual Kurt sonrió muy ampliamente y le agradeció, viajar lo cansaba y lo único que quería en esos momentos era tomar una merecida ducha y dormir. Dejo el uniforme afuera de la habitación, en su sesto para la ropa, no quería que pasara otro incidente como el de Quinn, no, eso sería rarísimo. Paso rápidamente por su régimen del cuidado para la piel y notando que el grano había desaparecido casi completamente. Se fue a la cama a arrastras, estaba realmente cansado, había sido un día muy agitado de principio a fin.

Así que se vio frunciendo el ceño en la oscuridad de su habitación cuando pensó en Sebastian. Lo recordó recargado en el marco de la entrada, con claramente un uniforme azul marino con rojo y un pequeño escudo al cual no puso mucha atención, recordó como su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado (a diferencia del de él en aquel momento, ¡había pasado del entrenamiento a un viaje de dos horas por Dios!) como un Ken de Barbie y como su sonrisa arrogante pero casi luminosa al mismo tiempo, era confuso, se asomaba por las esquinas de sus labios algo doloroso. Kurt se maldijo a si mismo por ser tan observador 'o por lo menos lo físico' pensó al recordar que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo grosero y sarcástico a propósito.

Trato un poco más y el rostro borroso del hermano de Kate se desvanecía mientras caía en el sueño.

* * *

La mañana del martes fue mucho mejor, descansado y muy feliz, no recordaba haber soñado algo. Se levantó, lavó su cara y sus dientes, colocando un poco del corrector sobre el pequeño punto que había quedado en su mejilla izquierda. Observo y contemplo su rostro, sin ninguna línea de expresión 'Gracias al cielo' pensó, solo su blanca piel que contrastaba tan bien con el rojo manzana de su uniforme.

Bajó sonriente las escaleras con su mochila en el brazo y entro a la cocina dándole los buenos días a su padre y a Carole que ya estaban desayunando. -Pero que cambio- dijo Carole insinuante a la sonrisa de Kurt a comparación a la de la mañana anterior, Kurt sonrió más amplio y le dijo mirándola -Ya sabes lo que dicen "Nuevo día, nueva sonrisa"- citó felizmente, tomando asiento a un costado de su padre, para comer rápido su cereal. -Hijo voy a necesitar que te hagas cargo del taller hoy en la tarde- Kurt volteo a ver a su padre sin ninguna expresión, por su mente solo pasaba 'NOOOO, hoy no, hoy saldría con Quinn y Kate' -Esta bien, papá- le respondió volteando a ver su tazón casi lleno de cereal, él no quería que su padre tuviese más carga de la que ya tenía -Carole y yo iremos al aeropuerto en una hora para irnos a D.C. solo será por hoy lo prometo- dijo su padre volteándolo a ver atento a cualquier tipo de gesto -Si papá, no te preocupes yo me haré cargo- le contesto Kurt sonriendo, 'ya le mandaré un mensaje a Quinn más tarde para que no venga desde Westerville' pensó Kurt mientras se levantaba y tomaba su mochila -Ahora me voy la escuela, no quiero llegar tarde- dijo en un suspiro, -Si hijo, gracias que te valla bien- le dijo su padre, con un toque de dulzura en sus palabras, se movió para el otro lado y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Carole.

Salió de la cocina, de la casa y se dirigió a su auto -Ahora si bebe, no me falles- dijo mientras giraba la llave y encendía el auto.

La mañana transcurrió muy tranquila solo acumulando un par de tareas fáciles y platicando con Ethan, en algún punto de su primer receso le mando un mensaje a Quinn.

 **Para Quinn:** Quinn, nuestros planes de hoy creo que se fueron para abajo, tengo que supervisar el taller de mi padre hoy. Lo siento. K.

Solo pasaron un par de minutos cuando él recibió otro de Quinn y aunque predijo que la chica solo se resignaría y diría 'Esta bien' o algo parecido, le sorprendió lo que le respondió, tan entusiasta y positiva, cuando generalmente es tan misteriosa y callada.

 **Para Kurt:** Kurttie, Hable con Kate y me dice que su hermano tiene unos asuntos en Lima hoy, así que él puede llevarnos y recogernos más tarde, es genial ¿Cierto? Así podemos ayudarte a supervisar y cuando cierres el taller podemos ver una película o algo en lo que Sebastian va por nosotras. Si podemos ¿cierto? Q.

Kurt se quedó mirando directamente el teléfono por un momento antes de pensar, 'Okay, papá está en D.C. todo el día, tal vez llegue muy tarde o mañana por la mañana, no dejare de supervisar el taller mientras las chicas están conmigo, tal vez podamos hacer unas compras Online juntos y después mataremos el tiempo con alguna película en lo que llega… ¿Sebastian? ¡Sebastian! El niño rico, arrogante y claramente repugnante. Demonios no puedo dejar que el vea mi casa, a comparación a la de él es solo una habitación, ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Que me importa lo que él diga, solo irá por las chicas, no tengo porque siquiera verlo y además apenas lo he visto una…'

\- ¡Kurt! – La voz de Ethan lo desconcertó de su furia interior y su debate consigo mismo, lo miro con el ceño fruncido y se dio cuenta de que Ethan estaba de pie y que había estado hablándole por un rato. -Llevas como cinco minutos mirando el celular como si hubiera matado a alguien ¿está todo en orden? Tenemos clase en cinco minutos- dijo Ethan con voz un poco desconcertada, pero a la vez con toque de interés. -Todo está… bien- contesto Kurt, poco a poco desfrunciendo su ceño. Se levantó del asiento de la cafetería y camino hacia Ethan, listo para su siguiente clase, Ethan estaba diciendo algo que no alcanzo a comprender porque estaba pensando de nuevo en que le valía una mierda lo que el hermano de Kate pensara, él es Kurt 'Fucking' Hummel y no se deja de nadie.

Para cuando la última clase llegó, Madame Chantal entró al salón de clases con su pequeña sonrisa francesa tatuada en su delicado rostro. Comenzó hablando y repasando las materias y como era que se decían en francés. Kurt estaba muy concentrado tratando de decir 'Espagnol' sin que sonara como que tuviera algo atorado en la garganta. Ethan se detuvo a verlo de perfil, pero un segundo después le dijo sospechosamente como una orden-voltea- Kurt volteo a ver a Ethan un poco confundido, pero Ethan lo observo y le dijo -Dilo- Kurt frunció un poco el ceño, pero rápido entendió a que se refería -Espagnol- dijo con el acento perfecto, Ethan solo miro detalladamente la boca de Kurt y mojo sus labios un poco. Kurt movió un poco la cabeza y volteo a otro lado - ¿Cómo lo dije? Le pregunto volviendo su mirada a su cuaderno, Ethan que aun miraba a dirección de Kurt como hipnotizado solo dijo algo confundido-Ah, ¿Qué?, si, perfecto- dijo volviendo el también a su cuaderno. Kurt no sabía que significaba eso. -Ahora yo- dijo Ethan repitiendo la palabra, sus dientes dieron un pequeño mordisco a su labio inferior antes de repetir la palabra de nuevo cuando la primera vez no lo logró, repitió y repitió la palabra, Kurt contuvo lo más que pudo la risa, pero al final cuando Ethan solo hizo un sonido fuera de tono soltó una risa, mirando a Ethan y Ethan tomo sus mejillas e hizo un gesto con sus manos en ellas, en un gesto infantil lo que hizo a Kurt reír más.

Madame pidió la atención de todos y eso fue lo que rompió la atmosfera de diversión, todos voltearon a verla -Bueno chicos, ya casi es hora de salir así que les adelanto que el proyecto que realizaran se trata acerca de su escuela y cuantos salones tiene, tienen que hacer una presentación y presentarlo en francés- Dijo Madame mirando a todos en el salón, a Kurt le agrado mucho la idea y sonrió ya haciendo ideas en su cabeza de cómo iban a hacer la presentación. -Quiero un adelanto para mañana- dijo Madame Chantal tomando su portafolios y saliendo del salón. 'Demonios tendremos que reunirnos hoy' pensó Kurt, volteando a ver a Ethan.

Salieron del salón sin decir nada, ninguno de los dos había mencionado que tenían que reunirse para el adelanto de francés, Así que cuando Kurt se puso a pensar lo mucho que tenía por delante llegó Santana con su cara de perra (máscara, mejor dicho, todos sabían que era una dulzura cuando realmente la conocían) y volteo a ver primero a Ethan y lo inspecciono sin descaro alguno, después miro a Kurt como entrecerrando los ojos y puso su mirada de 'No quiebro un plato' y una sonrisa genuina. -Kurt, la entrenadora Sue me mando para decirte que tendremos entrenamiento hoy- Kurt ya sabía que algo así iba a pasar, últimamente las cosas le venían de a montón, no una por una, así que en cuanto vio a Santana supo que nada bueno iba a pasar. -Gracias Santana, de casualidad ¿No sabes si está en su oficina? - Le preguntó Kurt, Ethan solo se había quedado en el lugar en donde estaba observando la escena desde afuera. -Si ahí está, está tranquila el día de hoy, tal vez mato a alguien o algo así- Kurt se rio un poco, imaginando a la entrenadora siendo feliz por matar a alguien. Santana se dio la media vuelta dándoles un último vistazo.

Kurt miro a Ethan con los ojos suplicantes, su cabeza solo podía pensar en dos cosas; Convencer a Ethan de correr hacia su casa y adelantar su trabajo en menos de dos horas y tratar de que la entrenadora Silvester no lo decapite por pedir permiso para faltar a un entrenamiento de último minuto (Siempre esos entrenamientos eran los más exhaustivos y rigurosos) Ethan solo miro expectante a Kurt como no entendiendo muy bien que significaban sus ojos.

-Tendremos que reunirnos para lo de francés, ¿Tienes tiempo ahora? - Dijo Kurt empezando a caminar en dirección de la oficina de Sue, no sabía cómo podía convencer a la entrenadora, ella siempre ha sido, demonios, ella siempre ha sido como una mezcla entre Gotzilla y el chupacabras, atemorizante y parecía que se convertiría en un mito en algún momento. Era escalofriante. Aunque a veces habían esos días, en los que dijo Santana, era no tan enojona como la mayoría de los días y parecía que había matado a alguien (porque esa era la única explicación lógica de sus casi-sonrisas) y según ella hoy era uno de esos días, tal vez Kurt corra con suerte y no lo estrangule mientras le pida permiso.

-Sí, está bien ¿Iremos a mi casa o…? – Dijo Ethan apresurando el paso para estar al parejo con Kurt, Kurt lo miro un momento desconcertado y recordó que él no era Quinn y que no era obvio que irían a su casa, el aún no entiende las señales de Kurt, ni sus miradas ni nada, el aún sigue siendo 'El chico nuevo, agradable-guapo-gracioso y su compañero de trabajo' 'Quinn ya no está aquí' se recordó Kurt.

-A la mía, ahora espera aquí, si es que no quieres ser mordido por el demonio en carne propia- Le dijo Kurt asomando un poco su cabeza por el marco de la puerta, su tono era distraído, pero enserio, muy enserio.

-No creo que sea tan mala como todo el mundo dice- Dijo Ethan hablando con un nervioso Kurt, el cual no le ponía atención y que estaba entrando a la oficina. El solo decidió quedarse ahí y esperar a que Kurt saliera.

-Pasa porcelana- le dijo Sue en un tono calmado cuando lo vio parado en el marco de la puerta de su oficina, Sue estaba recostada en su silla con las manos entrelazadas sobre su torso. '¡Si! Hoy es uno de esos días' pensó Kurt al escuchar su tono, aun así, fue muy cuidadoso al sentarse en el asiento delante de su escritorio sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco. Ethan podía percibir perfectamente lo que pasaba dentro de la oficina gracias a los grandes ventanales y las cortinas abiertas.

\- ¿Qué ocupas, porcelana? – dijo con el mismo tono, a Kurt no le agradaba cuando hablaba así, creía que en algún momento explotaría por no ser la misma Sue de siempre, gritona y regañona.

-Lo que pasa... es que…- divago un poco antes de decir concretamente -No podré asistir al entrenamiento de hoy- estaba expectante hacia la bomba, el insulto o el sarcasmo que se le vendría encima.

La entrenadora solo le dio una media sonrisa 'es escalofriante' pensó Kurt al verla. Ella movió sus manos de su torso al escritorio moviéndose ella también un poco hacia adelante, mirando directamente a Kurt. -Bueno, Betty White, debo decir que estuviste un poco flojo ayer, sin embargo, si me das una buena razón por la cual tu pequeño trasero defecador de arcoíris no estará en el entrenamiento, tal vez te deje ir- Kurt solo miraba a la pequeña figura de Cheerio frente a él, situada en el escritorio de Sue. '¿Eso fue todo? ¿No comenzara a gritarme o a lanzarme sarcásticas frases homosexuales como lo hace siempre?' pensó Kurt antes de decir -Bueno es que mi padre está en D.C. y tengo que cuidar el taller mecánico- su tono era bajo y tranquilo como el de la entrenadora, no quería desatar la furia de la bestia ahora que está tranquila.

-El señor porcelana y su campaña política para que haya más niños cantores – dijo Sue con un poco de rabia, al final frunciendo un poco los labios y con un tono gruñón -Pero tienes suerte hoy porcelana, hoy dejaré a cargo a Santana para que mueva los traseros gordos de las chicas nuevas, solo los cite a ustedes porque bueno, me encanta hacerles la vida imposible- lo dijo tan desinteresadamente que podría haber pasado como una plática común de cualquier persona, pero, diablos, era tan jodidamente astuta.

-Entonces… ¿No habrá ningún problema entonces? - se animó Kurt a decir, lo dijo lento para que Sue entendiera bien las palabras. -Está bien, porcelana, puedes irte, pero mañana quiero tu blanco trasero haciendo sentadillas ¿entendiste? - 'Ahí está un poco de la entrenadora que tanto amamos' pensó sarcásticamente Kurt al tono más brusco que Sue uso -Ahora, ¡Fuera de mi oficina! - la única frase final que dice Sue, tan clásico de ella.

El y Ethan decidieron tomar sus respectivos autos por separado, Ethan siguiendo a Kurt hasta su casa, así Ethan podría irse a su casa cuando terminaran la tarea.

Estacionaron los autos en la cera de enfrente de la casa de Kurt y bajaron de ellos. Kurt abrió la casa notoriamente vacía y Lo invito a sentarse en la sala en lo que él iba por su Laptop.

Subió apresuradamente las escaleras, el taller no abriría hasta dentro de una hora y media, pero eso no significaba nada, ha tardado más de una semana en hacer una presentación decente 'Gracias al cielo solo es un adelanto' pensó Kurt mientras entraba a su habitación y tomaba su laptop, estaba saliendo de su habitación cuando vio sus zapatos cómodos a un lado de la puerta, era como si le hablaran atrayendo toda su atención 'Solo me quitaré estos tenis incomodos ¿Qué tanto puedo tardarme?' pensó, pero quince minutos después bajo las escaleras con unos jeans ajustados desteñidos (igual de cómodos, aunque no lo parecieran) y una camisa de botones.

-Lamento haberme tardado- dijo cuando llego a un lado de Ethan, sentándose y dejando la Laptop en la mesa de centro frente a ellos. Kurt jamás se percató de los largos minutos en los cuales Ethan no había quitado los ojos de él. Kurt estaba demasiado ocupado buscando el croquis de la escuela para agregarlo a la presentación.

-Aun no me agrada el formato, ¿tú que dices? – Le pregunto Kurt a Ethan, cuando se percató de lo pensativo que estaba. -Ehm… si… yo… digo que este- le respondió después de un momento, señalando la pantalla, sus ojos estaban fijos en el monitor y su rostro estaba serio. -ese esta mucho peor Ethan ¿Qué pasa contigo? - dijo Kurt burlándose un poco de él, quería que el ambiente al que está acostumbrado regresara, 'Tal vez fue algo que dije' pensó Kurt, pero Ethan lo miro con ojos risueños y olvido todo. -Está bien, busquemos un formato que te guste y después hagamos las investigaciones de química, no quisiera estar a media noche preguntándote que es lo que tenemos que hacer para esa clase, soy muy distraído si es que no te has dado cuenta- Ethan hizo unos cuantos ademanes con sus manos y un extraño tono muy chistoso con su voz, lo cual hizo a Kurt reír.

'Fue la tarea más corta que he hecho en mi vida, tal vez Ethan si sea de mucha ayuda después de todo' pensó Kurt cuando se vio a si mismo guardando su Laptop solo 45 minutos después, el taller no abriría hasta dentro de un rato y se reprimió a sí mismo por haber sido tan mal anfitrión de tareas y no haber ofrecido siquiera algo de tomar a Ethan así que se dijo así mismo que estaría bien alimentarlo después de que el aporto la mayor parte en la tarea. Había un poco de pizza congelada así que no dudo ni un poco en invitarlo a comer.

-¿Así que esta es tu receta secreta? ¿Ah?- Le dijo Ethan cuando entro a la cocina junto con Kurt y lo observo mientras metía la pizza al horno. Kurt lo miro por la esquina de su ojo mientras acomodaba bien la pizza, sonreía sin saber exactamente que se refería Ethan. –Sip, esta es mi receta secreta para comer rápido y saludable- Le dijo y a Ethan le sorprendió que en su voz no hubiese siquiera una pisca de sarcasmo.

El pequeño cronometro que Kurt había colocado encima de la barra estaba a punto de sonar cuando Kurt se puso de pie, toda la cocina olía muy bien, una mescla de diferentes sabores en el aire y especias exquisitas. Abrió el horno incluso antes de que sonara el cronometro y se veía bastante bien, mejor de lo que esperaba de hecho, tomo los guantes de cocina decidido a poner la pizza sobre la mesa, pero recordó lo que Carole hacía y le pidió a Ethan que colocara una tabla que estaba en la encimera en el centro de mesa y eso hizo. Kurt tomo en sus manos la pizza y se suponía que la maldita temperatura no tenía que traspasar los guantes, pero el maldito vapor que desprendía estaba quemando sus dedos, así que se estaba quejando realmente alto y Ethan se acercó a él por enfrente y trato de ayudarlo sin mucho éxito ya que los dos comenzaron a quejarse. Todo pasó en un segundo que para cuando escucho su nombre en los labios de su mejor amiga, no se preocupó más ya que la pizza estaba ya sobre la mesa.

Se había quitado los malditos guantes mientras soplaba un poco sus manos, Ethan había volteado hacia donde las chicas y Kurt miro a Quinn inspeccionándolo sin disimular mucho y una sonrisa maliciosa ilumino el rostro de su mejor amiga, mientras que en el rostro de Kate solo se miraba un poco de confusión y diversión ante la escena y recordó la escena de hace cinco segundos muy bien y trato de visualizarla desde el ángulo donde la vieron las chicas. Ethan y el haciendo ruidos extraños, mientras ven a Ethan de espaldas con sus manos adelante, a la altura de la cintura, donde casualmente estaba él parado.

-Ehmm, Quinn, Kate que bueno que están aquí chicas- soltó al fin Kurt, después de lo que se sintió una eternidad, entre la mirada incomoda de Ethan, la sonrisa divertida de Kate y el rostro malicioso de Quinn. Kurt se acercó a ellas en donde estaban en la entrada de la cocina. –Él es Ethan, un amigo del instituto- lo dijo recalcando las palabras pero sin ser tan obvio, dándoles a entender que no dijeran nada de que ya había hablado de él ayer, 'Eso sonaría a acoso' pensó Kurt mientras observaba como las chicas lo miraban con el ceño fruncido al principio pero cuando movió sus ojos de ida y vuelta de Ethan hacía ellas y alzando las cejas, ellas las alzaron también entendiendo al fin lo que Kurt estaba tratando de decir.

Ethan solo se quedó ahí parado, aun costado de la mesa donde estaba la pizza humeante en el centro, sonrió un poco y eso fue lo único que basto para que las chicas se acercaran a la mesa con Kurt por detrás de ellas. –Mucho gusto, Ethan- Kate estiro la mano hacia él y Ethan la tomo devolviendo con creces la sonrisa. Quinn miraba la escena desde afuera observando detalladamente la forma en la que Kate le sonreía. –Ethan no me digas que Kurt va alimentarte con eso- dijo Quinn con ese tono bajo y áspero que tanto la caracteriza, sin embargo dejando de lado la atmosfera de incomodidad que se había formado en el pasado minuto. –Emm si- divago un segundo volteando a ver la pizza, Kurt se movió al otro lado de la mesa (estar los tres alrededor de Ethan le hacía pensar que lo estaban interrogando o algo por el estilo). -¿Qué tiene de malo?- concluyo mirando a Quinn.

El ambiente se había convertido como en cuatro amigos riendo alrededor de la mesa así que Kurt solo dejo pasar el sarcástico comentario de su mejor amiga y se destinó a sacar unos platos de la alacena mientras le preguntaba a las chicas si ya habían comido a lo que las chicas le respondieron que sí. Kurt puso los platos sobre la mesa y les indico que se sentaran, Kate y Quinn se sentaron riendo y mirando la pizza aún caliente sobre la mesa. Kurt solo las miraba, pensando en lo mucho que estas chicas deben de haber congeniado para poder ser tan buenas amigas con solo un par de días, pero después recordó al chico sentado al lado de él, Ethan se había convertido en más que un compañero que hacía que las cosas fueran más sencillas y pensó en lo mucho que le había preocupado estar sin su amiga, talvez eso era lo que necesitaban, compartir los secretos que tanto se habían dicho entre ellos a otras personas y sin embargo compartir esto, tiempo juntos como los mejores amigos que eran.

-Mi pizza no tiene nada de malo, lo único malo aquí es que ustedes hicieron que comiera pizza con cantidades de grasa elevada ayer y yo ahora tenga que comer de nuevo pizza la única diferencia es que esta es mejor- dijo Kurt mientras tomaba el plato de Ethan y colocaba una rebanada, su tono era sobresaliente y presumido, ese tono que usa cuando sabe que tiene la razón.

-Ya te lo dijimos ayer Kurt, una pizza se come con mucho queso. Sino no es pizza- Quinn hablo despreocupada mientras servía un poco de jugo de arándanos en los cuatro vasos. Ethan mientras tanto miraba la pizza como inspeccionándola, pero no rechazándola, él sabía cómo tener modales, además son amigos pero aun así el nivel de confianza no era tan grande como para hacer burla de la fina y delgada rebanada con poco queso que tenía entre sus manos, de hecho lo que dijo después saco de orbita a los demás.

-Esto no está malo, tiene queso bajo en grasa y muchas especias, es algo bueno para después de un buen cardio- Las chicas fueron las primeras en voltearlo a ver, Kurt por otro lado sonrió con su propia rebanada aun enfrente de su boca. Quinn frunció un poco el ceño y una pequeña sonrisa divertida se asomó por las esquinas de su boca.

-Esto es muy extraño, ¿no deberíamos ser nosotras la que contemos calorías y esas mierdas?- dijo Quinn soltando una risa encantadora, todos los demás sonreían y Kate rio un poco más fuerte mirando a Quinn de una forma tan tierna.

Solo faltaba un poco para que el taller abriera, así que cuando terminaron de comer Ethan educadamente se retiró, no sin antes sugerir que hicieran eso más seguido. Las chicas y Kurt se trasladaron al taller, sin mucho trabajo los empleados se hacían cargo, mientras un animado Kurt le enseñaba a Kate todo lo que hacían en el lugar y Kate estaba más que fascinada. Sin duda la mejor parte fue cuando pudieron hacer unas compras online, compartiendo secretos de cómo ganar la mejor oferta en los mejores sitios web.

Cuando ya la tienda estuvo por cerrar salió el tema del hermano de Kate – ¿Así que no las han llenado de tareas hasta el momento?-Pregunto Kurt con el conocimiento de lo estrictos que eran en las escuelas privadas de Ohio. –Yo por ser de primer año, creen que pueden intimidarme, pero no creo que sea tan malo, un poco de desvelos en los parciales y estudiar mucho para los exámenes, pero creo que lo que más nos valoran es la competencia de invierno, el colegio es uno de los más competitivos así que hacen de todo para recompensar el esfuerzo que haremos en esa competencia y teniendo en cuenta que este año se unirá la competencia de porristas con la de los coros no sé lo que pueda pasar, Dalton es muy bueno, claro no estoy diciendo porque mi hermano este ahí por supuesto- dijo Kate un poco bajo pero con una risa genuina al final cuando la palabra 'hermano' salió de sus labios. Por un momento había olvidado que Sebastian había sido el que las llevo a su casa 'Tal vez debería de preguntarle a Quinn como es que reacciono al dejarlas en la casa' pensó Kurt mientras salían del taller y cerrándolo pero frunció el ceño muy profundamente sin que las chicas lo miraran y se corrigió el mismo 'No volveré a lo mismo, Sebastian es un cretino que piense lo que quiera' dejo que su cara se relajara, realmente sintiéndose más seguro de sí mismo, porque ya había tenido esta platica con el mismo y no iba a dejarse de nadie ya lo había dicho.

Se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que cuando volvió a la plática, las chicas ya estaban hablando de una película que se estaba estrenando en el cine y divagó un poco en que si realmente había tardado mucho en pensar o era solo que las chicas pasaban muy rápido de tema. Nunca lo sabría.

-Son solo las 7:40 Quinn, no creo que Sebastian le importe que salgamos un poco tarde del cine, ¿No habrá problemas con tus padres cierto?- Le decía Kate a Quinn mientras que Kurt aun no tomaba muy bien el hilo de la plática ¿acaso estas chicas dementes están pensando en ir al cine en martes cuando tienen que viajar dos horas de vuelta a casa? –No habrá problemas con ellos, claro que no, ¿segura no hay problema con tu hermano? Digo solo venía por unos asuntos rápidos ¿cierto? Eso fue lo que dijo- susurro un poco Quinn mientras entraban de nuevo a la casa y su tono grave y suave a la vez apareció de nuevo, casi citando lo que Sebastian había dicho.

Kate solo miro para otro lado, parecía como avergonzada de algo, talvez hablar de su hermano la ponía incomoda, pero la incógnita sería ¿Por qué? Pero rápidamente volvió a mirar a Quinn y negando un poco con la cabeza dijo – no de ser así ya me hubiese llamado, creo que sus asuntos aun lo mantienen ocupado- El tono de Kate era un poco insinuante pero Kurt no pudo descifrar que más había detrás. Solo cuando creyó haber escuchado un 'Por el momento' de los labios de Kate fue cuando esas palabras quedaron en su mente.

-¿Entonces ustedes chicas locas piensan que yo voy a dejar que se desvelen y mañana no pongan atención a sus clases? Dijo Kurt con un tono sobreprotector pero con un poco de sarcasmo escondido –Vamos no seas un aguafiestas Kurttie- canto presionando Quinn y rápidamente una sonrisa se ilumino en su rostro – Como en los viejos tiempos. Vamos.- terminó tomando del brazo a Kurt y haciendo una cara de cochorro que muy pocas veces había visto en el rostro hermoso de su mejor amiga.

Y mientras viajaban hacia el cine que estaba a unos veinte minutos de su casa recordó todos aquellos momentos, cuando le rogaban tanto a sus padres para que los dejaran ir al cine ya anocheciendo, tanto era lo que tenían que implorar, que tardaban más en convencerlos que de lo que tardaban en el cine, pero aun así era magnifico. Regresaban hablando de la temática o el mensaje de la película y algunas veces se atrevían a juzgar la calidad de las escenas, cuando eran aún más pequeños y no sabían un comino de lo que hablaban, pero se reían a carcajadas y eso era lo más valioso. Kurt tenía esa mirada nostálgica en el rostro pero una sonrisa enorme y de vez en cuando volteaba a ver las chicas que platicaban animadas.

Cuando por fin entraron a la sala les sorprendió la cantidad de gente que había, casi siempre cuando asistían entre semana eran él y Quinn prácticamente solos en la sala 'Talvez sea porque es un estreno' pensó Kurt. Tomaron sus respectivos asientos y Kurt se alegró de que a su lado hubiera un asiento vacío, tanta gente en la sala lo hacía sentir un poco incómodo. Se sentaron de modo en el que Kate quedara de un extremo Quinn en el medio y Kurt en el otro extremo, así que Kurt no se dio cuenta en el momento en el que Kate estaba mandando mensajes de texto.

La película era buena, pero no era con la suficiente acción como para ser considerada de acción, o como para ser considerada romántica, no estaba realmente captando el tema de la película, pero cuando al fin estaba llegando como a un grado de agrado hacia la película vio una silueta al lado del asiento de Kate, y alguien susurrando con ella 'Esto no puede ser' pensó Kurt. Si, ahí estaba Sebastian, caminando entre las piernas de las chicas torpemente (¿de que otra manera se podría caminar en el cine?) hasta llegar a un lado de él y sentarse de un solo golpe, sin ni siquiera decir nada, ni siquiera mirarlo.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos incomodos en los cuales nadie hablo, parecía una escena normal de un amigo más que se une tarde a la sala (si lo ves desde afuera, por supuesto.) Kurt ni siquiera se inmuto a verlo, podría haber soportado lo grosero que había sido el día anterior, pero ahora Kurt podía ver por su mirada periférica como es que Sebastian lo estaba mirando y no era una mirada precisamente de agrado.

-Bueno creí que esta era una película para adultos ¿Por qué te vestiste de campanita?- Kurt volteo a verlo con su clásica expresión de perra en confusión antes de contestarle -¿Qué demonios…? No te atrevas a hablarme así, no te conozco y aunque seas hermano de Kate no creas que no puedo insultarte yo también- Kurt susurro un poco más alto atrayendo la atención de varias personas incluidas las chicas. –Si es una película para adultos entonces ¿Por qué te vestiste de timón?- esa fue una buena jugada se dijo así mismo, Kate ya se estaba moviendo de lugar cuando un joven con uniforme les llamo la atención.

Los dos voltearon de nuevo hacia la gran pantalla frente a ellos con un suspiro frustrado. -¿Está todo bien Kurt?- le susurro Kate muy despacio ya que el empleado del cine no estaba muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban. –Sí, no fue nada- dijo algo apenado ya que pues acaba de conocer a la chica y ella si le agradaba lo bastante como para ser muy amable. Pero un sonido de la garganta de Sebastian los sacó de su atmosfera, era como una aprobación desde su garganta y no sabía cómo diablos podía sonar sarcástico sin ni siquiera articularl con la boca o dejar salir algún sonido por ella.

Kurt solo volteo de nuevo su cabeza hacia la dirección de Sebastian y negó un poco con su cabeza. –No sé cómo no puedes ahogarte con todo este aroma a escuela pública Kate- y aunque su tono era calmado y despreocupado fue todo lo que pudo soportar Kurt y ya estaba dispuesto a recitarle los insultos más elaborados que tenía bajo la manga cuando el empleado se acercó y solo dijo –Disculpen pero voy a pedirles que se retiren de la sala- Kurt solo miro al empleado como con cara de 'Disculpe pero yo no' y Sebastian se puso de pie y le dijo casi gritando - No puede echarme, no sabe de quién soy hijo- dijo con esa típica voz de niño rico mimado y Kurt también se puso de pie y mirándolo le dijo –Que original, no pudiste inventarte algo más ingenioso- y ahora si las personas estaban enojadas y pedían que los dejaran ver la película –No importa quién sea quien aquí, los dos pueden arreglar lo que sea afuera- dijo el empleado con un tono realmente serio y a regañadientes los dos salieron de la sala. Kurt no quería arruinar la salida de las chicas así que solo les susurro –No se preocupen estaremos afuera, vean la película- no quería arruinar esto, el día había sido lo bastante genial y no solo porque un cretino se creía la gran mierda iba a arruinar eso.

-Todo esto es tu culpa- dijo Sebastian apenas estuvieron afuera, era la persona más grosera y presumida que jamás Kurt hubiera conocido y conocía mucha mierda así que ya era decir mucho. -¿Y cómo es que esto es mi culpa? ¡Tú fuiste el que empezó todo!- casi grito Kurt saliendo completamente del establecimiento hacia el estacionamiento, claro que no iba a tomar su carro y se iba a ir, no, solo iba a esperar que las chicas salieran y estar seguro de que regresaran a casa, con ese cara de suricato, pero a salvo. –Si tan solo Kate no se consiguiera amigos que se visten como marip…- había comenzado Sebastian cuando Kurt lo paro en seco cerrándole el paso con su cuerpo y aunque Sebastian era un poco más alto que el, estaba seguro que eso lo detendría. Sebastian solo se detuvo y miro hacia el rostro de Kurt que ahora estaba muy cerca del de el –No me agradas- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Kurt y aunque estaba echo llamas, su tono sarcástico pero no menos perra salió, pero para jugar así estaba Sebastian que solo sonrió sin quitar la mirada de la de Kurt y le dijo descaradamente –Que gracioso, tu tampoco me agradas- Kurt lo observo un momento más antes de darse cuenta de que eso era incómodo, así que solo le brindo una cara de perra de nuevo y se dio media vuelta –Y para que sepas el que se viste de mariposa aquí eres tú, señor Monarca- y sí, eso fue lo último que le dijo antes de escabullirse entre los coches antes que Sebastian le siguiera con otro insulto.

* * *

 **Hola, el término de 'Monarca' viene de la mariposa Monarca, que es un tipo de mariposa rojo con negro y que aquí se supone simula que es el uniforme de Dalton y aunque en la escena Sebastian no lo está vistiendo a eso se refería.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sé que merecen una explicación ya que yo no he estado cumpliendo con lo establecido en la descripción de esta historia y que he tardado demasiado en actualizar y de verdad creo que merecen una disculpa de mi parte.**

 **La verdad es que estuve muy ocupada con la escuela, el último año fue el más difícil, pero ahora estoy de vacaciones y podré recompensarlos. Espero realmente que alguien aun siga esta historia y que le esté gustando mucho. Así que si tú eres esa única persona que lee esto déjame un comentario y seguiré escribiendo para ti. Muchas gracias por la paciencia y espero disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Capítulo 3.

Toda la semana había sido un caos, viniéndole cosas de sopetón tras sopetón. Primero el lunes, día que sin duda se llevaba el premio del peor primer día de escuela de todos, después el incidente con ese tipo Sebastian que se creía la gran reina de Inglaterra cuando no era ni la princesita Sophia y bueno después de eso, tener que lidiar con los montones de tareas que le dejaban a diario y el temperamento de Sue los días siguientes, tanto que parecía que toda la furia que había retenido el martes la multiplicaba y aplicaba en los entrenamientos siguientes.

Para cuando el viernes llegó Kurt se sentía aliviado de que las tareas hubiesen cesado un poco y poder tener un poco más de tiempo para su propio gusto, como dormir hasta tarde y despertar sin alarma, también poder pasar un poco más tiempo con Kate y Quinn, no las había visto desde el martes después de que salieron de la sala de cine y aunque Kurt sabía que se habían salido incluso antes de que terminara la película, no comentó nada, solo asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien y asegurándoles que las llamaría dos horas después una vez que llegarán a Westerville.

Las chicas no querían hacer un gran espectáculo de la pequeña discusión de Kurt y Sebastian dentro de la sala, actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado, tal vez para que no se sintiera como incómodo, al fin y al cabo es el hermano de Kate y a Kurt le agrada Kate, de hecho se sentía un poco culpable por haberle correspondido los insultos a Sebastian y no haberse disculpado con Kate por eso.

Las cosas en la escuela marchaban bien, con todas esas tareas que lo mantenían ocupado y despejado de la cabeza y aunque eran estresantes lo mantenían al margen de lo mucho que pensaba en por que alguien se comportaba de la manera en la que Sebastian lo hacía y lo que más le sorprendía era seguírselo preguntando después de darse cuenta que ha encontrado personas como él y simplemente lo dejaba pasar excusándose con un simple 'Así es' y punto, sin más que inmiscuirse en el tema pero con Sebastian era diferente, debería de haber algo detrás. ¿Pero qué?

El proyecto de francés lo estaba frustrando mucho porque ya que era su materia favorita trataba de darle más prioridad y Dios sabe que Kurt Hummel cuando va a hacer algo lo va a hacer magníficamente. Así que si, se había pasado casi toda una tarde después del entrenamiento explicándole a Ethan que era lo que exactamente iba a decir cada quien cuando lo expusieran a la clase, dándole técnicas para que su boca pudiera acostumbrarse al lenguaje.

El viernes en la tarde se la paso haciendo la cantidad de tareas que le habían dejado, diciéndose a sí mismo que sería mejor, así podía salir el fin de semana, pensando en lo mucho que la escuela lo consumía y recordando que era solo la primer semana de muchas y que este tipo de tareas se iban a seguir repitiendo hasta que ya no pudiera dormir. 'Si, así es esto' pensó soltando un suspiro después de cerrar su laptop frente a él. Tomó su celular y comenzó a deslizarse por su cuenta de Facebook y encontrándose con una interesante foto, de hecho era un selfie y en ella se apreciaba los rostros de Kate y Quinn sonriendo con sus uniformes de porristas.

Kurt no pudo detener la punzada de celos que sintió y aunque sabía que era de esos celos que sientes cuando alguien llama 'mejor amigo' a tu mejor amigo, rápido la remplazo por algo más dulce, él sabía cómo Quinn se había sentido al ser transferida, tan temerosa de no poder con una escuela privada tan exigente como Crawford, tan decaída cuando supo las exigencias del equipo de porristas de la institución y ahí fue cuando Kurt entró en acción haciéndole ver que no había chica más pudiente que ella, dándole tantos ánimos que hasta la mona lisa hubiese podido articular una sonrisa con los ánimos de Kurt. Y ahora estaba muy orgulloso porque su mejor amiga estaba feliz en su nueva escuela, había conseguido entrar al equipo de porristas el primer día y había conseguido una amiga, una buena amiga, pequeña y muy madura y muy linda que daba un contraste perfecto a lo que Quinn era.

Cuando observo su sonrisa deslizarse más profundamente debido a sus pensamientos, decidió mandarle un mensaje a Quinn.

 **Para Quinn:** ¿Qué hay para este fin de semana? K.

Kurt lo mando sin más preámbulo, lo que más quería en esos momentos era un poco de diversión, poder salir con sus amigas y olvidarse de todo lo que la semana había traído, cansancio mental y físico. Ahora era el momento para dejar de preocuparse y ocuparse con alguna salida, las chicas de su escuela no lo habían invitado a salir desde las vacaciones y pensó que como la mayoría estaba cursando el tercer grado se les hacía más pesado, Dios sabía que ese año era el más cargado de principio a fin, así que no estaba resentido con sus amigos de la escuela, talvez después de navidad tengan más tiempo, después de la competencia de invierno. Su última competencia de invierno.

Se trasladó a su cama dejando caer su espalda en el colchón y tomando el celular frente su cara, se deslizo un poco más abajo en las noticias de Facebook, encontrando videos graciosos de personas que compartían solo por estar aburridos '¿bueno quien fue el que le puso play?' pensó con ironía mientras esperaba con ansias la respuesta de Quinn, ya se había acostumbrado a que su mejor amiga le respondiera rápidamente, así que cuando no lo hizo bajó a la cocina.

No había visto a su padre ni a Carole desde que regresó del instituto, estaba muy solitaria su casa últimamente, su padre estaba realmente metido en su campaña y aunque estaba muy feliz porque era algo que realmente le interesaba, algo a lo cual le está haciendo bien también a la sociedad y aunque su padre también tiene el taller, le preocupaba justamente eso, ya no había tiempo para él, ya no lo veía como antes, incluso a Carole, también ella ya solo pasaba un día preparando comida para casi toda la semana y la congelaba para cuando Kurt llegara solo se la calentara.

La única vez que vio a su papá fue el miércoles cuando llegó del aeropuerto justo cuando él iba saliendo a la escuela en el auto, solo le sonrió un poco volteando hacia la ventanilla y se fue, los días siguientes estaba tan ocupado con las tareas que no tuvo tiempo para saludarlo mientras estaba en el taller. Realmente lo extrañaba.

Inconscientemente mientras pensaba todo aquello salió de su habitación hacia la escalera, tal vez debería llamar a su padre para ver como estaba, ya que solo habían tenido unos cuantos mensajes de 'Ya estoy en el aeropuerto hijo' o 'Esta bien, papá' que era básicamente lo que se texteaban mutuamente. Pero el sonido el teléfono de la sala lo saco de sus pensamientos 'Ta vez sea Papá' pensó mientras se acercaba al teléfono y lo tomaba.

-Hola- dijo Kurt aun de pie a un costado del sillón.

-¿Kurt? Hermano ¿Cómo estás?- la voz de Finn salió de la bocina casi gritando, Kurt sonrió al escuchar a su hermano, otra persona la cual no había visto en un tiempo desde que salió del instituto y se fue a la universidad.

Kurt con el teléfono entre su mano y la oreja se sentó en el sillón, con una sonrisa en los labios le respondió –Finn, ¿Qué tal la universidad? ¿Cómo estás? Yo muy bien- dijo mientras se estiraba en el sillón y lo cubría todo con su largo cuerpo.

-Me alegro hermano, la universidad es una locura pero nada que no pueda controlarse ¿tu? ¿el último año es duro ha?- dijo Finn con un tono mucho más serio del que jamás Kurt hubiese podido imaginar viniendo de su hermano, la última vez que hablo con él todo era bromas tratando de retener lo que más podía su despedida, pero ahora su tono era como el de un hombre maduro y solo en ¿un mes? ¿Mes y medio?

-Demonios ¿Qué haces en la universidad que ha cambiado hasta tu tono de voz?- bromeo Kurt enfatizando el cambio de actitud de su hermano, del otro lado solo se escuchó una pequeña risa apenada, una que no había escuchado en su hermano desde… Rachel. Desde que tuvo su primer enamoramiento con la pequeña morena el año pasado, entonces Kurt abrió los ojos como platos y quería preguntar, quería saber que era lo que hacía que Finn hubiera tenido ese cambio de actitud, o más bien quien.

Finn soltó un pequeño suspiro forzado antes de responder –Bueno, hay alguien en el edificio de enfrente… no es la gran cosa, solo he conversado con ella un par de veces y bueno es muy linda- fue bajando su tono hasta convertirlo solo en un suspiro, Kurt había cubierto sus ojos con su brazo derecho, solo escuchando a su hermano y teniendo una sonrisa enorme de felicidad en el rostro, podía imaginarse a Finn siendo feliz en la universidad y tal vez enamorado en un futuro.

-Bueno lo último que supe, era que te ponías más tonto cuando te gusta alguien, no más maduro- le replicó Kurt con ironía y un toque de broma en su voz.

-Bueno eso es cierto pero, yo, bueno ella es, supongamos que es un poco más grade que yo…- comento Finn con todos los rodeos posibles, pero fue una sorpresa para Kurt así que quito el brazo de sobre su rostro y se sentó quedando su espalda en el extremo del sillón y sus piernas a la altura de su pecho tomándolas con su brazo y con el rostro hecho una meramente de curiosidad.

Pero en el momento en el que iba a lanzarse a una bomba de preguntas acerca de esta ¿chica? ¿Mujer? La puerta de la casa se abrió y aparecieron su padre y Carole, Carole miraba hacia atrás donde Burt estaba mientras sonreía, si se hubiese fijado bien parecía una adolecente enamorada.

-Bueno, mira quienes se unen a la fiesta Finn- Dijo Kurt un poco irónico, pero antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta lo tonto que sonó su comentario, ya que pues Finn no podía ver quienes estaban ahí, Carole corrió literalmente hacia Kurt emocionada por la mención del nombre de su hijo. Kurt solo le cedió el teléfono y se levantó del sillón para que Carole pudiera sentarse en el 'Solo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo estará ahí, interrogándolo y hablando con él' pensó Kurt.

Para cuando volteo su mirada, su padre había entrado a la cocina y Kurt lo siguió. Lo observo ahí tentativamente mientras abría la puerta del refrigerador, lo había extrañado mucho estos días, Burt giró con un pedazo de tocino frito entre su mano y su boca, pero cuando vio de pie ahí a Kurt, llevó su mano hacia atrás como un pequeño cuando lo descubren comiendo dulces antes de la cena.

-Papá… ya vi lo que tienes allá atrás, así que es mejor que lo pongas lentamente sobre la mesa y te alejes de el- dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa juguetona al fin y al cabo no le había dado ningún mordisco a esa bomba para el colesterol. Y así fue, Burt se resignó y pusó el pedazo de puerco sobre la mesa enfrente de él y le sonrió a su hijo.

-¿Te había dicho que te pareces mucho a tu madre?- dijo despreocupado Burt mientras se sentaba, no hizo contacto visual con Kurt mientras lo decía, ya era algo habitual el hablar de su madre, era solo que esta vez a Kurt lo saco un poco de contexto, así que no dijo nada y solo sintió como un tercio del aire en su pecho se le deslizaba por la boca porque hace bastante tiempo que no pensaba en su madre y bueno escuchar esas palabras de repente era magnifico.

-Siempre me cuidaba, me corregía, de una buena manera siempre sonriente y amable- dijo despacio mientras miraba a Kurt de pie en la puerta de la cocina, su hijo, con esos ojos verdes-azules que le recordaban a los de él mismo pero al mismo tiempo la calidez de los de su madre. Lo observo detalladamente recordando cómo era el día en el que había nacido, como se sintió por haber tenido un hijo con la persona que más amaba en el mundo y cuando ella se fue quedó él, ese chico enfrente de él, con esa ropa tan espectacular y cuerpo que él jamás tuvo. Entonces agradeció mil veces haber tenido a este chico con la persona que más amó, porque ahora a él es al que más ama, ni más ni menos por venir de ese vientre.

-Siempre me lo has dicho, pero no creo ser tan fabuloso como ella lo era- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa juguetona y un tono ligero no queriendo adentrar mucho el tema de su madre. -¿Cómo ha estado la campaña?- finalizo mientras se sentaba en el extremo de la mesa.

-Lo normal, la mayoría de la gente aún sigue creyendo cosas ambiguas como que la música es basura y todo eso- dijo su padre con su ceño fruncido, Kurt solo cruzó sus brazos y pensó en lo mucho que su padre estaba interesado en esta campaña, como siendo una persona que vivió en otra época muy diferente a esta, donde él muy bien podría ser como los demás y ahorrarse muchos problemas e ir con la corriente en lugar de en contra.

-Ya verás que al final sabrán lo que es correcto y no solo lo que está bien- Dijo Kurt admirando a su padre y sentía en sus ojos la ternura que emanaba, era la mejor persona que había conocido jamás y no lo decía porque era su padre, realmente jamás había conocido un padre tan abierto a los nuevos temas que surgían diariamente y ¡por Dios! haber hecho esto de su homosexualidad mucho más fácil de lo que jamás hubiese pensado.

Mientras sus pensamientos podían ser palpables en el aura de la cocina, Carole entro con el teléfono en la oreja y se acercó a él y muy cuidadosa le dijo –Cariño entró una llamada, era Quinn que contestaras tu celular- Kurt desvió su mirada a ella y entendió que aún seguía hablando con Finn y de reojo miro como Carole negaba con la cabeza a su padre y tomaba el pedazo de tocino aun a un lado de él.

Salió de la cocina, con una sonrisa en sus labios, estaba muy feliz que al no estar él, siempre podría estar Carole para cuidar y amar a su padre. También se alegraba que lo acompañara a cada viaje que hacía, que jamás lo dejase solo y también le alegraba estar pasando no mucho tiempo con su padre, ya que aunque suene raro la mejor manera de adaptarse a algo es ensayar y tal vez estaba ensayando para el momento en el que tenga que irse de ese lugar y dejarlo.

Tenía un total de 12 llamadas perdidas la mitad de ellas eran de Quinn y las otras de Kate ¿Estaban juntas? Y varios mensajes.

 **De Quinn:** Demonios Kurt, ¡debes de venir a Westerville ahora! Tenemos una sorpresa preparada para ti. Y por el amor de Dios contesta el maldito celular. Love Q.

'¡Claro! había demasiado amor en ese mensaje"' pensó Kurt mientras se deslizaba en las llamadas y llamaba a Quinn.

Un tono.

Dos tonos.

-KURT- la voz de su mejor amiga salió casi como un grito entre entusiasmo y regaño, -Quiero que hagas exactamente lo que voy a decirte- La voz rasposa de Quinn inundo el espacio y por un momento pensó que estaba hablando con otra persona, porque aunque el tono de voz de su mejor amiga seguía ahí intacto, su entusiasmo se había elevado a la 6ta potencia.

Kurt solo dejó salir un pequeño quejido de aprobación, aun no acostumbrado a esta nueva, mejorada y entusiasta Quinn. ¿Qué les daban de comer en las escuelas privadas?

-Quiero que vayas a tu armario y busques tu ropa de campo- Dijo Quinn con un tono demandante, Kurt quería protestar y hacer preguntas pero antes que nada Quinn replico –Sin nada de preguntas, este es tu castigo por no responder tu celular, ahora todo lo que tienes que hacer es obedecer y obtendrás la sorpresa- Todo lo había dejado salir y fluir de su boca como nunca antes y Kurt se dirigió al armario sin decir nada, solo coloco su celular en altavoz en su escritorio.

Por largos segundos las dos líneas estuvieron en silencio, solo se podía escuchar el sonido de los cajones abriéndose y de los ganchos siendo descolgados –Muy bien Quinn, tengo cuatro trajes de campo encima de mi cama ¿Ahora que?- La voz de Kurt sonaba apaciguada pero a la vez con un toque de entusiasmo.

-Ahora escoge dos, dos pares de zapatos que hagan juego y ropa para dormir. Empaca todo y te veo dentro de dos horas en Westerville.- Y eso fue todo, no hubo explicaciones, despedidas ni nada, solo colgó la llamada. Se reprochaba a si mismo por entusiasmarse con esto, porque antes su amiga no era así y daba detalle de todo, jamás con sorpresas y esas cosas. Jamás fue aburrido pero ahora era excitante.

Hizo todo lo que le pidió y por supuesto no era tonto sabía que la sorpresa era un día de campo o tal vez dos, debido los cambios de ropa que le obligo a empacar, pero todo esto de la rapidez y la poca información que tenía del lugar al que irían lo mantenía al margen del deseo.

Bajó la escalera con las maletas, al final terminó empacando todos sus productos para el cuidado de la piel y repelentes 'uno nunca sabe' termino diciendo Kurt mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras. Su padre estaba en el sillón con Carole, riéndose y compartiendo unos pequeños comentarios donde pudo identificar el nombre de Finn en ellos, pero cuando escucharon el inigualable sonido de una maleta voltearon a ver de donde provenía, encontrando a Kurt.

-Una llamada de Quinn, eso es lo único que necesitas para hacer tus maletas y abandonar a tu viejo padre- Dijo en el más dramático tono que jamás hubiese escuchado Kurt de su padre al cual solo sonrió un poco negando con la cabeza. -Creí que el melodramático aquí era yo- contestó al aire Kurt mientras caminaba hacia el sillón.

* * *

No le tomo mucho tiempo convencer a su padre, al explicarle lo mucho que Quinn había estado entusiasmada estos últimos días, hasta se alegró y le pidió que le mandará muchos saludos a la chica y aunque Kurt se sentía un poco mal por dejar a su padre ahora que por fin lo había visto en casa mas de dos minutos después él le dijo que tendría un viaje para ver algo del taller que aunque no era un viaje de avión si tendría que salir de la ciudad por lo menos ese día y entonces Kurt ya no sintió tan mal.

El camino fue consumido por canciones cantadas a todo pulmón en la carretera vacía, ahora que las vacaciones habían acabado las carreteras ya no estaban tan concurridas como antes. Cuando al fin se encontró con el letrero de 'Bienvenidos a Westerville' le mandó un mensaje a Quinn.

 **Para Quinn:** Estoy aquí. K.

Sabía que era un mensaje seco pero ¿que más podría decir? Esperó alguna respuesta y recibió una llamada.

-Okay ¿Dónde estás exactamente?- Preguntó Quinn

-Estacionado a un costado de el letrero gigante ¿Dónde estas tu?- Contestó con un poco de ironía Kurt.

-Estamos cerca de ahí, síguenos hacia la casa de Kate, ahora te veo- Dijo apresurada Quinn y Cortó la llamada antes incluso de que saliera el 'okay' de la boca de Kurt.

Pasaron un total de 10 minutos y Kurt había empezado a impacientarse cuando vio a lo lejos una Jeep blanca a toda velocidad que al verse cerca de donde estaba él, empezó a hacer sonar el Claxon y a dar vuelta en U de regreso y esa era la señal para empezar a moverse.

Kurt siguió al auto por el mismo camino donde había venido antes con Quinn, desde lejos se podía apreciar los grandes arboles y las paredes que rodeaban ese inmenso lugar, era la segunda vez que estaba en aquel lugar y Kurt podía jurar que estaba más asombrado que la primera.

Bajó de su Hummer y respiró hondo antes de atragantarse con su propio suspiro al ver a Kate salir del lugar del conductor y a Quinn salir con una gran sonrisa tatuada en sus rostros, 'como si manejar a alta velocidad y hacer maniobras en una carretera con tan solo ¿Qué? 14 años fuera tan divertido' Demonios Kurt se estaba convirtiendo en el abuelo o es que a Quinn le ha picado una abeja y le ha inyectado adrenalina o algo así, porque estaba a punto de darles el sermón de sus vidas cuando algo lo distrajo de su destino.

Un par de personas salían de la puerta principal, una señora de unos muy bien conservados cuarenta y tantos, los cuales no aparentaba y un señor de un poco más de edad que era muy parecido a... Sebastian. 'Diablos estos son los padres de Kate' pensó Kurt incluso después de deducirlo al instante que los vio salir de la puerta, gracias al porte y la magnífica ropa que traían puesta.

-Kate, que bien que todos ya estén aquí- espetó la mujer mirando a Kurt con una sonrisa –Tu debes ser Kurt, estamos muy entusiasmados de conocerte- Kurt solo tomó la mano de la mujer por reflejo porque estaba anonadado, tenía menos de la semana de conocer a Kate y todo estaba pasando muy rápido, como cuando una novia loca te dice 'Te amo' a los 5 minutos de salir contigo, claro que aquí no había ninguna relación y mucho menos Kurt sabía sobre ese sentimiento ya que jamás había esto en una relación como esa, de hecho en ninguna clase de relación.

-Kurt estos son mis padres Janet y Christian Smythe- Kate se acercó hacia nosotros y Kurt estrecho la mano del Sr. Smythe aun sin sacar una palabra de su boca, estaba demasiado atraído por toda esta atmosfera, todo este asunto de ser sorprendido y de ser amigo de esta chica tan genial que hace que uno se enamore de su personalidad y de las cosas que hace, claro que estaba muerto de los nervios, aquellas personas eran inmensamente ricas y seguramente poderosos ¿Cómo había llegado hasta este punto? Se estaba yendo un poco en sus pensamientos y tenía que actuar rápido.

-Es un placer Señor y Señora Smythe- eso fue todo lo que salió de sus labios con la más sincera sonrisa, tampoco quería que tener una sobreactuada impresión o algo por el estilo.

-Ya está lista la cena, estaremos esperándolos en el comedor- Dijo Janet tomando el brazo de su marido antes de acercarse a Kurt y decirle muy acogedoramente –Siéntete como en tu casa- con una sonrisa genuina por parte de ambos padres. Siempre había sabido que era el favorito de los padres.

* * *

Sus maletas estaban en el cuarto de Kate y ellos en dirección al comedor, las chicas no habían mencionado nada acerca de porque las maletas y todo este asunto de la sorpresa, solo le habían advertido a Kurt que no dijera nada con respecto a que vio a Kate conducir de esa manera y Kurt había captado muy bien el porque.

El comedor era aun más hermoso de lo que había pensado, los colores, las luces, los olores, todo lo que ahí estaba congeniaba a la perfección como si cada pieza estuviera hecha la una para la otra; incluso las personas ahí, los padres de Kate con una sonrisa en el rostro e invitándoles a que sentaran en el comedor con ellos, sus amigas riendo con él, toda la atmosfera era envolvente y genuina hasta que vio pasar por aquella puerta por la que él había pasado antes a Sebastian.

El chico se miraba algo confiado y distinto al entrar pero al mirar a Kurt solo se sentó con esa cara de ardilla rabiosa ignorando los comentarios de sus padres, pero eso no pudo romper con aquello porque la cena siguió su curso hablando sobre la escuela y proyectos, siempre tratando de incluir lo más que pudieran a Kurt y Quinn en la platica, preguntando cosas como '¿Cuánto tiempo invierten en sus clases de porrita?' O '¿Qué quieren estudiar en la universidad? Gracias al cielo Kurt respondió la primera y Quinn la segunda ya que Kurt estaría frito si dijese que no tiene planes aún para la universidad.

Sebastian se miraba muy diferente, solo miraba su plato y de vez en cuando echaba una mirada hacia las demás personas en el comedor con él, casi evitando a toda costa hacer contacto visual con Kurt y claro que él se dio cuenta de eso, 'de seguro es por sus padres' pensó tratando disimuladamente de descifrar que era lo que murmuraba cuando alguien decía algo, y al ser Kurt el más cerca de él solo él podía escucharlo.

-¿Y que piensas acerca de la excursión de mañana Kurt? ¿Estas entusiasmado?- Preguntó Christian con un tono de voz calmado pero realmente interesado en la respuesta.

-Bueno yo ahm- divagó un poco mientras pensaba en mentir y decir que estaba entusiasmado por algo que no tenía ni la más mínima idea solo para no parecer un tonto o decir la verdad y quedar efectivamente como un tonto.

-Papá, el aun no sabe nada, queríamos darle una sorpresa. Pero ya que tocaste el tema, deberías ser tu el que le diga nuestros planes- Kate salvó a Kurt de responder y ahora era él el que espera una explicación.

-Muy bien Kurt, tenemos pensado pasar el fin de semana en el Lago Alum Creek y a Kate le ha parecido buena idea invitarlos- Dijo Christian con una sonrisa volteando a ver a Janet y a Kate con complicidad y por un momento Kurt miró el rostro de su padre en el de aquel señor que llevaba ni una hora de conocer, siempre tan preocupado por incluir a sus amistades en las actividades que realizaban 'o eso era antes de la campaña' pensó Kurt –Debemos de aprovechar el fin de semana antes del viaje a Marruecos- concluyó Christian un poco más bajo y mirando por un microsegundo a Sebastian antes de posar su mirada en su plato a medio comer.

Kurt Imitó el gesto porque temía que sí volteaba a ver hacia arriba se estaría entrometiendo demasiado, gracias al cielo Kate comenzó a contar algo acerca del colegio y el ambiente se hizo más liviano aunque pudo escuchar claramente como Sebastian había susurrado "Yo podría aprovecharlo mejor" y Kurt volteo la mirada hacia él, los demás seguían hablando y él miró a Sebastian por primera vez a los ojos, Sebastian notó que Kurt lo miraba y sostuvo su mirada, solo por un segundo sintió que la mirada que irradiaban aquellos ojos miel con un toque de azul y verde no era más que miedo/temor, pero después se endureció a algo parecido al odio y por un momento la expresión de Kurt fue estática solo tratando de descifrar que era lo que había detrás.

Por lo que pudieron ser semanas o un segundo se mantuvieron así, hasta que Quinn tocó su hombro demasiado fuerte y Kurt miró el rostro de su mejor amiga, no creía lo que veía -¿Qué demonios te pasó?-.

* * *

 **Muy bien, esto es todo por ahora el siguiente capítulo será un POV Quinn/Kate aun no tengo un nombre para ellas dos, así que si tienen idea de cómo podrían llamarse pueden dejármelo en un comentario o si no en mis redes sociales (Ya no uso Facebook).**

 **En mi mente visualizo al padre de Sebastian, Christian como Tom Cavanagh pero si ustedes tienen a alguien más en mente háganmelo saber, al igual que Kate y Janet. Se los agradecería mucho.**

 **Tumblr: kurtbastianfanfics/tumblr**

 **Gracias por leer y muchas gracias por la paciencia. A.**


	4. POV QuinnKate

POV Quinn/Kate.

-Parece que es una intoxicación grave, a veces las personas comienzan a ser alérgicas a algo después de años de consumir ese producto- comentó el doctor Harrison cuando termino de inyectarle un antibiótico a una roja y enronchada Quinn que estaba recostada en una de las camillas blancas y pulcras del consultorio -Según el estudio, el brócoli fue el que provoco la intoxicación, con ese antibiótico cesará la comezón pero me temo que debe tener reposo por lo menos el fin de semana para ver el progreso y que tan bien responde a la medicina- finalizó el doctor con su tono profesional y se retiró.

-¿Cómo te sientes Quinn?- Kurt y Kate se acercaron a ella y Quinn sonrió un poco, la verdad es que no le dolía del todo pero era incomodo y además sentía que había arruinado la cena, así que tenía que hacer algo rápido para remediar el asunto. -De maravilla chicos. Kurt ¿Podrías llamar a papá para decirle que estoy bien y que más tarde me darán de alta? Por favor- Su bella sonrisa emanó de su rostro y las pequeñas ronchas en su cara no podían hacer menos hermosa a Quinn.

Kurt obedeció de inmediato y salió para llamar en privado. Kate solo se miraba preocupada y Quinn se apresuró a decir –No tenías porque traerme con este doctor particular Kate, pudimos haber usado el seguro de mi padre- Quinn le dijo despacio. -Y dejar que esperaras horas a que te atendieran, ni en sueños Quinn, este doctor es amigo de la familia y no podríamos tenerle más confianza, además...- Cortó Kate después de sus palabras y habló despacio, mirando hacia donde jugaba con sus manos -¿Sabes como hubiera sentido si te pasara algo malo?- finalizó aun con su mirada hacia abajo y se miraba tan hermosa con ese cabello que cubría casi por total sus mejillas rosadas.

-Pero no pasó nada- Dijo Quinn tomando las manos de Kate en un gesto amistoso pero de apoyo, Kate no tenía la culpa de nada así que añadió -Todo está bien conmigo, solo necesitaré reposo y listo. Ustedes podrán ir al lago y regresar y contarme las aventuras que hicieron allá- Dijo animada Quinn, aunque la expresión en la cara de Kate no era precisamente de alegría.

-¿Irnos y dejarte aquí Quinn? ¿Sola?- Kate replicó como si de un gran insulto se tratase. -Ni loca voy a dejarte aquí, cancelaremos todo y...- Quinn la corto diciendo –No Kate, no puedes hacer eso, es el fin de semana de tu familia y además Kurt estaba muy entusiasmado, les ayudará para conocerse mejor y a lo mejor les ayuda a él y a Sebastian para ya no pelear en el cine la próxima vez- Las dos rieron un poco con el último comentario.

'Tal vez sea cierto' pensó Kate pero iba sentirse mal al dejarla ahí sola, además quería que estuviese el fin de semana con ella, con esta semana teniendo su bello rostro alrededor de ella y su personalidad tan tranquila pero que ella podía hacer explotar; como en el carro solo unas horas antes.

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

 _-Le dije que ya estábamos cerca de ahí Kate, no creo que podamos llegar rápido hasta él- Quinn le dijo cuando se disponía a subir a su Bettle._

 _-Yo tengo una mejor idea- dijo caminando a uno de los autos que estaban estacionados y Quinn la siguió._

 _Kate volteó a todos lados y con una sonrisa cómplice se subió botando el seguro para que Quinn pudiese entrar al auto._

 _-¿Quieres rapidez?- Preguntó Kate mientras sacaba el auto del enorme terreno y se adentraba en la terracería, Quinn solo se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y sonrió ampliamente mientras el viento azotaba su cabello y la música de Twenty One Pilots resonaba por todo el lugar y sus risas se las llevaba el viento._

 _Así fue por un rato, solo el viento otoñal y la voz melódica del vocalista resonando. A lo lejos miraba como el letrero se asomaba y a un lado (justo a un lado) la Hummer de su mejor amigo, Quinn se sentía libre, diferente, especial y todo lo provocaba esta niña de 14 años que acaba de conocer, pero parecía que estaba preparándose para esto toda su vida, porque lo estaba disfrutando mucho y aun con la vuelta suicida que dio en plena carretera aun así, aun con todas esas nuevas experiencias se sentía nueva, renovada, libre._

 _ ***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***_

-Bueno y suponiendo que te dejamos aquí, no creo que Kurt quiera dejarte e irse- dijo Kate después de mucho pensar y de (obviamente las objeciones de Quinn) meditarlo.

-Tu déjame a Kurt, tu solo encárgate de que tu hermano y él no se arranquen la cabeza mientras están allá- dijo Quinn sonriendo cómplice.

* * *

 **Quise hacer este POV, para explicar que era lo que le había pasado a Quinn y que vieran las razones por las cuales Kurt sí irá al fin de semana con Kate y ella no.**

 **Es muy corto pero espero que se entienda por qué lo hice.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer. A.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disculpen la tardanza, ya tenía preparado este capítulo antes de irme de vacaciones hace dos semanas, pero por contratiempos no pude subirlo en ese entonces.**

 **Acabo de entrar a la universidad y aun no sé qué tan pesada valla a ser para mi rutina, pero les aseguro que haré todo lo posible por tenerles la otra parte del capítulo pronto.**

 **Me pidieron más interacción Kurtbastian y eso es lo que voy a darles, este capítulo como tal tiene bastante contenido de ellos dos, pero como dije en un principio esto es un slow build y necesito que haya suspenso primero y no adelantarme tanto a las cosas Kurtbastian para que sea más entretenido también les aseguro que la trama es muy buena y la historia de Sebastian también lo es, así que no desesperen y todo vendrá a su tiempo. Gracias por la paciencia y por leer esto, que realmente se los escribo de corazón.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Capítulo 4a.

Kurt se había quedado en la habitación de invitados que más bien parecía una habitación propia para un hijo más en la casa, la decoración era exquisita, con toques metálicos en blanco y negro, con una cama individual en el medio de dos lámparas negras que contrastaban perfectas con lo blanco y pulcro de las sabanas.

Se sentía un poco triste porque Quinn no iría al lago con ellos, pero después de lo que habló con ella y la forma en la que lo convenció, ella realmente quería que él hiciera esto 'Y pensándolo bien, si fuera yo el de la situación haría lo mismo que ella' pensó Kurt mientras sacaba de su maleta su ropa de dormir, ella había estado comportándose algo distinta y aunque no le molestaba a Kurt, se preguntaba el porqué. Ella nunca fue aburrida pero siempre fue muy tranquila y su comportamiento muy neutral siempre fue él el que la incitaba a asistir a las fiestas de las porritas y a beber un poco cuando sus padres no estaban. Tal vez es otro cambio como el que sufrió cuando termino con Puck en segundo año, cuando la dejo y su autoestima se había ido a los suelos y ahí había estado Kurt que aunque no logró devolverle de nuevo su estrella, su esencia; le ayudó a levantar sus ánimos. Solo que ahora sus ánimos estaban por el cielo. Tal vez sea todo este cambio. Esta nueva vida. Esta nueva escuela. Esta nueva amiga.

Estaba a punto de mandarle un mensaje a Quinn para ver como seguía, cuando escuchó un par de susurros en el pasillo y ¡santo cielo!, sus pelos se pusieron de punta porque, era una casa enorme y su habitación no estaba cerca de las demás así que se armó de valor y con todo el miedo del mundo caminó hacia donde creyó haber escuchado los susurros, encendiendo todas las luces a su paso.

Su paso era precavido y cada vez se acercaba más, un poco más y más. Dio la vuelta al pasillo y –¡Kate!- dijo al punto del ataque cardiaco, la chica solo se sobresaltó al igual que él, no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás como buscando a alguien con la mirada y eso le hizo sentir un poco inseguro a Kurt, bueno estaba una casa totalmente desconocida y como decía su padre "Nunca dejes de confiar, pero siempre sé precavido" pero todas sus preocupaciones se vinieron abajo cuando Kate empezó a hablar acerca de que estaba mandando una nota de voz a una chicas de su salón para algo de una tarea, el corazón de Kurt aún no se regulaba del todo como para poner mucha atención.

Caminaron hasta la habitación de invitados, mientras Kate iba balbuceando unas cuantas cosas.

-¿Estás listo para mañana? Será genial ya verás, iremos a pasear y a hacer unas cuantas actividades- dijo Kate mientras se tiraba a la cama y cruzaba las piernas en tipo mariposa en medio de ella. -Tu ropa es tan genial, no había tenido tiempo de decirlo pero ¡Mira eso!- dijo entusiasmada mientras apuntaba a su broche de hipopótamo que aún llevaba puesto, Kate se acercó a la punta de la cama donde Kurt estaba de pie y miró con detenimiento al broche, Kurt se sentía algo confundido pero feliz, la chica estaba tan animada y se miraba como un pequeño cachorro sobre sus rodillas.

Ahora entendía todo el asunto de Quinn, esta chica extremadamente entusiasta y lo transpiraba por cada poro de su ser y dejaba que cada quien tomara lo que quisiera de esa felicidad. Ahora lo entendía muy bien.

Kurt terminó con un helado entre sus piernas y a Kate dándole un desfile con su ropa, generalmente no dejaría que nadie tocara sus preciadas prendas, pero Kate hacia esto muy fácil, muy simple aunque estaba a punto del colapso respiratorio al solo mirar como Kate se caracterizaba en un 'hombre' cuando se ponía la ropa de Kurt. Había recogido su melena y ahora caminaba con los pescadores color caqui, la camisa de la piyama y un sombrero que había encontrado en el closet de la habitación.

Kurt había puesto música del musical de Chicago en su celular y a medida en que cambiaban las canciones y Kate de vestuario, más cómodo se sentía y en cuanto menos lo pensó ya era media noche.

-Lamento, si deje algún trauma de por vida con mi terrible interpretación de 'Cell Block Tango' Kurt, es solo que no puedo interpretar a tantas personas en una solo presentación- Kurt solo rio un poco mientras veía salir a Kate del vestidor, con su ropa doblada en las manos.

-Fue una presentación digna de Broadway- dijo Kurt mientras guardaba su ropa, un pequeño bostezo se deslizó de sus labios y Kate lo miró expectante.

-Creo que deberíamos dormir, mañana tenemos que salir temprano y nos espera un día largo- Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Kurt no dijo nada porque realmente quería saber algo más antes de despedirse -¿A qué hora es "temprano"?-.

* * *

Temprano significaba TEMPRANO, tanto que casi no pudo hacer su exfoliación facial matutina. Se había bañado en un santiamén en cuanto Kate le había avisado que faltaba una hora para salir a carretera. Se cambió y aseguró de que se miraba maravilloso en sus pescadores de corte recto y tomo sus maletas.

-Creí que iríamos en autos separados- le dijo a Kate mientras miraba como eran depositadas sus maletas en la cajuela de un Mercedes Benz color plata cromado.

Era uno de los autos más espectaculares que hubiese visto y no solo por el porte, elegancia y resistencia que tenía, sino porque había trabajado en el taller algunas veces y había visto entrar modelos anteriores a este, solo por un cambio de aceite o alguna minoría y había escuchado el motor resonar y ronronear, hasta sentirlo en su espina dorsal. Su amor por los autos era algo que definitivamente había heredado de su padre.

-También yo lo creía Annie Lennox, pero mis padres así lo han dicho y ahora tengo que soportar tu pálido trasero de escuela pública en mi carrocería Alemana. Más te vale que no ensucies mis asientos con tu periodo- Un Sebastian salió por detrás de ellos, dejando las maletas en la cajuela también y mientras pronunciaba aquellas sarcásticas palabras una sonrisa sínica se asomaba de sus labios.

Se veía tan bien en unos jeans negros ajustados y una camisa simple con estampado que dejaba ver sus bíceps, unos lentes negros que no dejaban ver a través de ellos y por supuesto; se egocentrismo y cinismo a tope y de algún modo hacía que todo eso combinara en él. Como si todo viniera en un paquete. Un narcisista y presumido paquete.

-No te preocupes, Timón estoy seguro que Pumba y tú deben de haber ensuciado muy bien tu carrocería- le contestó Kurt con su mejor cara de perra y no le dio tiempo para contestarle ya que se puso a caminar hacia el otro extremo del auto.

Kate solo estaba ahí expectante y se repetía a si misma 'No dejar que se arranquen la cabeza, es lo único que debo de estar segura' una y otra vez. Incluso le parecían un poco graciosos los insultos.

* * *

Era increíble cómo había llegado hasta ahí; una semana atrás no sabía de la existencia de este chico tan insoportable y ahora tenía que estar sentado a unos centímetros de él en el lado del copiloto. Kate se había excusado con un terrible vértigo que sentía cuando viajaban en carretera y había tomado el asiento de atrás como cama y se había quedado dormida al segundo que los neumáticos pisaron la ruta 63 hacia Columbus.

Las ventanas estaban cerradas y los dos no habían mencionado nada, tal vez para no despertar a Kate, tal vez porque no había nada que decir. Kurt tenía muy claro que jamás se disculparía con el chico en el volante, no a menos que él se disculpase primero y ambos sabían que no iba a ser así.

Este iba a ser un fin de semana largo.

La tensión se podía cortar hasta con cuchillo sin filo, él solo podía mirar por la ventana y apreciar las cuantas casas que se encontraban a la orilla de la carretera. Aprovechó el momento para pensar un poco, le había mandado el mensaje a Quinn anoche antes de acostarse y ella le había contestado que estaba muy bien y que disfrutara el viaje, aunque no estaba tan seguro de eso ya que sin ella no sería lo mismo y que estaba prácticamente con desconocidos, sin olvidar al cara de ardilla junto a él. Escuchó un pequeño quejido y volteo a ver a Kate, la chica se había dado vuelta en el pequeño espacio, la miró ahí tan pequeña y con su cara fundida en el sueño más pacífico que había visto y sonrió un poco al recordar como la había pasado la noche anterior, lleno de risas y juegos. Se prometió entonces que la pasaría bien con su nueva amiga Kate.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una balada en las bocinas de auto, una música como distorsionada en el intro resonaba de fondo despacio y por alguna extraña razón Kurt puso mucha atención a la letra.

It's dangerous to fall in love (Es peligroso enamorarse)  
But I want to burn with you tonight (Pero quiero quemarme contigo esta noche)  
Hurt me (Lastímame)  
There's two of us (Hay dos de nosotros)  
Bristling with desire (Erizados de deseo)  
The pleasure's pain and fire (El placer es dolor y fuego)  
Burn me (Quémame)

La voz de la mujer resonaba en un tono fuerte pero a la vez bajo, con una potencia inigualable y Sebastian le bajo un poco más al volumen, mientras miraba por el retrovisor. Si fuera otro pensaría que está tratando de no despertar a Kate, pero claro eso lo convertiría en alguien civilizado y todos sabemos que no tiene respeto ni por el mismo.

So come on (Así que vamos)  
I'll take you on, take you on (Te llevaré adelante, te llevaré adelante)  
I ache for love, ache for us (Estoy herida por el amor, herida por nosotros)  
Why don't you come (¿Por qué no vienes?)  
Don't you come a little closer (¿Porque no vienes un poco más cerca?)  
So come on now (Así que vamos ahora)  
Strike the match, strike the match now (Enciende el fosforo, enciende el fosforo ahora)  
We're a perfect match, perfect somehow (Somos la pareja perfecta, perfecta de algún modo)  
We were meant for one another (Estábamos hechos el uno para el otro)  
Come a little closer (Ven un poco más cerca)

No entendía muy bien el mansaje de la canción, estaba algo confundido con lo que realmente quería dar a entender aquella mujer que hacía falsetes con la voz como si su vida dependiera de ello, ¿Quería ser lastimada? O ¿Ya había sido lastimada? ¿Quería ser lastimada de nuevo?

El auto se deslizo por un lado de la carretera hacia la terracería, Kurt frunció el ceño debido a que no había visto ningún señalamiento aun del Lago Creek pero tal vez fue por haberse sumido totalmente en sus pensamientos. Sebastian había aumentado la velocidad considerablemente hasta que los arboles de los alrededores solo eran una lista de color verde.

Flame you came to me (Flama llegaste a mi)  
Fire meet gasoline (El fuego conoce a la gasolina)  
Fire meet gasoline (El fuego conoce a la gasolina)  
I'm burning alive (Me quemo viva)  
I can barely breathe (Apenas y puedo respirar)  
When you're here loving me (Cuando estás aquí amándome)  
Fire meet gasoline (El fuego conoce a la gasolina)  
Fire meet gasoline (El fuego conoce a la gasolina)  
I got all I need (Tengo todo lo que necesito)  
When you came back for me (Cuando volviste hacia mi)  
Fire meet gasoline (El fuego conoce a la gasolina)  
I'm burning alive (Me quemo viva)  
And I can barely breathe (Y apenas puedo respirar)  
When you're here loving me (Cuando estás aquí amándome)  
Fire meet gasoline (El fuego conoce a la gasolina)  
Burn with me tonight (Quémate conmigo esta noche)

El coro de la canción entró tan fuerte tanto como la voz que la potencializaba, se envolvía en el pequeño espacio y resonaba gracias al encierro, así que Kurt abrió la ventana de su lado, sentía que se ahogaba y necesitaba respirar aire puro, no era por el calor apenas pasaban de las ocho de la mañana y se excusaba con un poco de mareo. Pero era solo una excusa. Sebastian no le tomó ni la más mínima importancia, estaba tan concentrado en la tierra y los arboles de afuera que pasó el acto totalmente desapercibido para él.

And we will fly (Y vamos a volar)  
Like smoke darknin' the skies (Como el humo oscureciendo los cielos)  
I'm Eve, I want to try (Soy Eva, quiero intentarlo)  
Take a bite (Toma un mordisco)  
So come on now (Así que vamos ahora)  
Strike the match, strike the match now (Enciende el fosforo, enciende el fosforo ahora)  
We're a perfect match, perfect somehow (Somos la pareja perfecta, perfecta de algún modo)  
We were meant for one another (Estábamos hechos el uno para el otro)  
Come a little closer (Ven un poco más cerca)

Kurt aun ponía atención a la canción aunque su rostro estaba inundado por el aire azotando su rostro, ahora la mujer rogaba, era interesante el rumbo que llevaba la canción. ¿A alguien podría gustarle quemarse? Ósea él pensaba que era metafóricamente y que se trataba de algo apasionado, pero ¿realmente lo era? O era simplemente que quería sentir el dolor de ser traicionada por el amor.

But it's a bad debt (Pero es una mala deuda)  
Certain death (Muerte segura)  
But I want what I want (Pero quiero lo quiero)  
And I gotta get it (Y lo obtendré)  
When the fire dies (Cuando el fuego muera)  
Darkened skies (Los cielos se oscurecerán)  
Hot ash, dead match (Ceniza caliente, encuentro muerto)  
Only smoke is left (Solo el humo quedará)

El estribillo se repetía incluso con más fuerza que el anterior, parecía que todo estuviese conectado; la música que aunque apenas podía escucharse más resonaba en su cabeza, con esa voz tan estruendosa y espectacular que hacía que elevara en partes regresando al mismo lugar, la velocidad del auto que hacía que en las curvas se sintiera un poco como si volara y ahora que finalizaba la canción podía entender lo que quería decir.

Flame you came to me (Flama llegaste a mi)  
Fire meet gasoline (El fuego conoce a la gasolina)  
Fire meet gasoline (El fuego conoce a la gasolina)  
I'm burning alive (Me quemo viva)  
I can barely breathe (Apenas y puedo respirar)  
When you're here loving me (Cuando estás aquí amándome)  
Fire meet gasoline (El fuego conoce a la gasolina)  
Fire meet gasoline (El fuego conoce a la gasolina)  
I got all I need (Tengo todo lo que necesito)  
When you came back for me (Cuando volviste hacia mi)  
Fire meet gasoline (El fuego conoce a la gasolina)  
I'm burning alive (Me quemo viva)  
And I can barely breathe (Y apenas puedo respirar)  
When you're here loving me (Cuando estás aquí amándome)  
Fire meet gasoline (El fuego conoce a la gasolina)  
Burn with me tonight (Quémate conmigo esta noche)

Burn with me tonight (Quémate conmigo esta noche)  
Burn with me tonight (Quémate conmigo esta noche)  
Burn with me tonight (Quémate conmigo esta noche)  
Eh eh

Aquella mujer estaba tratando de de incitar al fuego o tal vez a la gasolina quien sabe, de lo que algo estaba seguro Kurt es que aquella mujer trataba de explicar como un flamable como lo es la gasolina podría ser inofensivo sin el detonador que en ese caso sería el fuego, dejando en claro así que dos personas representativas de aquellas cosas inanimadas podrían llegar a ser la muestra clara de ello; podría haber un incendio (un metafórico incendio) con tan solo unir a esas dos clases de personas, una muy peligrosa por sí sola, componente dañista, peligroso, líquido y denso a la vez y por el otro lado el detonante, la chispa que puede hacer que todo explote en un segundo si él quiere, el calor y la energía; aquello que la primera necesita y que separados son inofensivos.

Tal vez la mujer le cantaba a su fuego para que detonara en ella y juntos se quemaran.

Kurt estaba tan sumido en aquella atmosfera de la cual fue saliendo poco a poco, dándose cuenta que Sebastian había estado tarareando aquel último pedazo de coro. Incluso pensó en hacer un comentario sarcástico acerca de lo nena que podría parecer y aunque Kurt no lo pensaba así, tenía que cobrar venganza a lo que el cara de suricato le ha dicho.

Cuando estaba a punto de decirlo algo atrajo su mirada enfrente de ellos y el auto se detuvo casi en seco, habían dado vuelta en una curva, el auto iba tan rápido que pensó que se estrellarían. Un gran árbol estaba en medio del camino y el auto a unos centímetros de él.

Kurt se había quedado estático pensando en lo que hubiera podido pasar. Sebastian apagó el motor automáticamente como temeroso de que si no lo hacía el auto se movería por sí solo. Los dos voltearon rápidamente hacia atrás como en un reflejo. Encontrándose con Kate aun recostada y dormida, como si el fuerte freno en seco no le hubiera afectado a su clamado sueño.

Bajaron del auto al mismo tiempo tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, lo menos que Kurt quería era que Kate se despertara y se enterara que casi se estrellan contra un árbol.

-¿Qué demonios suricato? Pudimos haber muerto ¿lo sabes?- Kurt miró expectante la diminuta distancia que había entre el árbol y el auto, su rostro se había transformado en solo sorpresa y un poco de temor. Su tono era agresivo pero bajo en volumen, con ese pequeño chillido que salía de su boca cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra.

-Calma tus tetas campanita, no es para tanto. Ahora deja de hablar con esa voz tan chillona y mejor ayúdame a mover este tronco- Dijo Sebastian mientras se aproximaba al árbol.

Kurt definitivamente no iba a mover un dedo, se arriesgaba a que su ropa se rasgara por las ramas que emanaba de aquel pedazo de enorme de madera y además no creía que ellos dos solo pudieran mover aquel árbol. Sebastian había perdido por completo la cabeza. Si no es que ya la haya perdido desde antes.

-Estás loco, eso debe pesar una tonelada- replicó Kurt dándole la espalda caminando hacia el auto.

-¿Y que sugiere la princesa? ¡Este es el camino hacia el lago!- se acercó Sebastian hasta él evitando que subiera al auto.

-Bueno, marca a tu padre, él a lo mejor tiene idea de que hacer- Dijo Kurt en un tono cortante, dándose cuenta que Sebastian lo había llamado princesa y que es la primera frase que dirige a Sebastian sin un insulto envuelto.

Sebastian le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar hacia el otro lado del auto.

-Maldición- dijo Sebastian mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello y alzaba su mano con el celular al aire.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa. Kurt tomo su propio celular y ¡DEMONIOS! Efectivamente no había señal. Sebastian había empezado a caminar y Kurt no iba a esperar ahí.

-Deberíamos volver a la carretera, tal vez allá haya señal- dijo Kurt mientras caminaba de la misma manera que Sebastian lo hacía, sosteniendo su celular lo más alto que podía.

Sebastian solo camino hasta el auto, estaba haciendo a regañadientes lo que Kurt estaba diciendo, obedeciendo sin decir una sola palabra.

Los dos estaban de nuevo dentro del auto, Kurt le dio una pequeña mirada a Kate que aún seguía dormida y juró que jamás había conocido que durmiera tan profundo como ella 'O tal vez es la pastilla para el mareo que tomó antes de salir' pensó Kurt mientras veía como la mano de Sebastian giraba la llave.

Una vez, dos veces, tres veces. Nada.

¿Esto era un tipo de maldición o algo parecido? Ahora todo estaba perdido, el auto estaba averiado y todo gracias al tonto de Sebastian.

Kurt bajó del auto con un suspiro frustrado, Sebastian había hecho lo mismo solo que él empezó a caminar por los árboles de los alrededores, su teléfono en el aire mientras caminaba más adentro. Kurt trato de no preguntar a donde (obviamente) iba y se limitó a gritar -Espero que te coma un oso- en un tono gracioso y sarcástico.

Sebastian solo se acercó un poco de los metros que había avanzado para que Kurt lo pudiera ver -Nunca deseaste tanto ser un oso ¿No campanita?- guiñó el ojo Sebastian directo a Kurt con la sonrisa más sínica que jamás hubiese visto.

-Agh que asco- dijo aunque ya Sebastian no estaba ahí.

* * *

El capote del auto estaba abierto, Kurt se había aburrido de buscar señal donde claramente no había y dado que Kate no iba a despertar en un rato ni Sebastian volver se atrevió a rebuscar un poco a ver si podía encontrar el problema.

No tardó mucho en encontrar el problema, el cable del arranque estaba desconectado debido a la rapidez y el impacto de ser parado en seco. Así que solo lo tomó y lo colocó donde debía de ir. Después se dedicó a revisar el motor por si alguna otra cosa hubiera pasado, entonces escuchó un sonido desde los árboles y creyó que era Sebastian, pero el sonido cesó un poco después y Kurt tragó fuerte dispuesto a cerrar el capote.

Escuchó el sonido de nuevo y quedó estático. De la nada salió Sebastian saltando y haciendo sonidos guturales y gritando – ¡Soy el oso!- Kurt saltó del susto dejando caer el capote de golpe y moviéndose a un lado, provocando que la esquina de este rozara su brazo y rasgara parte de él.

Kurt solo pudo articular un –Demonios- porque había ardido como el infierno.

-Mierda- susurró Sebastian y hecho a correr después de ver un poco de sangre en el brazo de Kurt.

-Mierda Kurt no puedes mantenerte quieto- dijo cuando llegó al lugar donde estaba Kurt, se miraba un poco asustado y preocupado, claro que Kurt no le puso atención a las expresiones de Sebastian, él solo estaba tratando de parar la sangre.

Sebastian tomó su propia camiseta y la hizo rollito para amarrarla alrededor de la herida. Kurt podría detestar al chico enfrente de él, pero sabe muy bien cuando algo era bueno para la vista y que no, así que por un momento olvido el dolor de la tela rasgando su herida y se dedicó a apreciar los abdominales enfrente de él y la piel de color beige con un montón de lunares de diferentes tamaños esparcidos por todo su torso. La mirada de Sebastian se alzó y por un momento se miró vulnerable, sus ojos tenían otro tipo de conexión antes de que el ruido de una puerta abrirse proveniente del auto detrás de ellos los sacará del trance.

-Bueno, ya lo entiendo todo- La voz insinuante de Kate se acompañó del ruido del auto que acaba de llegar al lugar donde estaban y que obviamente era el de los padres de Sebastian.

-Mierda- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Sebastian solo estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Sebastian solo mantenía su mano en el brazo de Kurt sin despegarse de él. Solo Kurt estaba medio pálido y a punto de desmayarse.

* * *

-No fue la gran cosa, solo un rasguño pero como prácticamente rasgaste todos los vasitos sanguíneos del brazo por eso la sangre salía furtivamente- dijo Janet poniendo una pequeña venda en el brazo de Kurt.

-Gracias- dijo mientras se acomodaba bien en la silla y le daba un mordisco al sándwich que estaba en la mesa enfrente de él.

Al final resultó que estaban a tan solo unos metros de la casa del lago y que si se les hubiera ocurrido caminar por el camino en lugar de adentrarse en el bosque, quizá hubieran podido llegar sin dificultad y sin accidentes.

El resto del viaje en el auto fue incómodo y largo ya que tomaron otro camino que rodeaba casi todo el sendero para evitar el árbol, Kate había estado haciendo comentarios insinuantes y ni Kurt ni Sebastian habían abierto la boca para nada. Kurt solo se bajó del auto de Sebastian y caminó hasta el porche de la casa, era una casa asombrosa y rustica, el olor era maravilloso y con una vista inigualable, se había perdido en el ambiente de ser recibido tan bien por esa familia y rápidamente ser atendido por Janet y Christian, que se perdió del espectáculo de Sebastian sin camisa bajando sus maletas del auto.

-¿Donde aprendió vendar tan bien las heridas señora Smythe?- Preguntó Kurt después de que Janet desinfectara y vendará su herida. Sin embargo inmediatamente que preguntó se arrepintió recordando que le había dicho acerca de los vasitos y era claro que era enfermera o algo por el estilo.

-Mi hija mayor Sophia está estudiando medicina, desde pequeña sabía que era exactamente lo que quería ser y por supuesto practicaba con todos nosotros- Dijo Janet con un destello de orgullo en sus ojos, Kurt no sabía que Kate tuviese una hermana mayor, ya que no la había mencionado y tal vez fue porque no había salido el tema o solo porque llevaban tan poco tiempo conviviendo que pasó desapercibido.

Christian se había dirigido al auto de Sebastian en lo que él y Janet conversaban, no sabía exactamente donde estaban Kate y Sebastian y se sentía un poco mal por estar ahí sentado mientras los otros estaban adentro o en cualquier otro sitio.

Estaba enfrascado en una conversación con Janet cuando de dentro de la casa emergieron Kate y un Sebastian con camisa luciendo un poco incomodos, pero rápido Kate cambio su expresión por una más gentil cuando vio el brazo de Kurt vendado y su madre le dio una mirada apreciativa a su hija, mientras volteaba a ver a Sebastian con una expresión apreciativa, como tratando de descifrar algo que no entendía muy bien.

Christian volvió de donde el auto de Sebastian estaba y dijo con un tono impresionado –Lo que hayas hecho con el auto fue bueno, porque no he encontrado ninguna falla- se dirigió a Kurt en ese momento y Sebastian estaba por un momento tenso y sin decir nada, alejado de las personas ahí, Kurt se preguntó si realmente Sebastian así se comportaba con su familia o simplemente lo hacía para no mostrar su personalidad con él ahí y bueno Kurt estaba seguro que en verdad era un imbécil en todos lados y que solo su familia podría soportarlo, aunque después pensó en la forma en la que actuó cuando vio a Kurt herido, con sus ojos preocupados y sacándose la camiseta para poder detener el sangrado.

Parecía que Kurt se había quedado sumergido tanto tiempo en sus pensamientos y observando a Sebastian que este lo notó y salió del porche sin decir nada.

-Solo era el cable de arranque, no fue la gran cosa- dijo Kurt perdido aun en Sebastian caminando, nadie le puso mucha atención a su reacción así que cuando lo vio perderse por detrás de la casa Kurt añadió -Es de familia- y una sonrisa emanó de su rostro.

* * *

Christian y Kurt habían tenido una conversación avanzada y elaborada acerca de autos, en la cual Sebastian no estuvo invitado ya que se había ido antes de que esta empezara, también hablaron del taller de su padre y Christian estuvo especialmente interesado cuando Kurt comenzó a hablar de su padre y su campaña política, hasta el punto de insinuar un futuro apoyo a su campaña y así tendrían un beneficio mutuo; Burt tendría ayuda financiera para la campaña y Smythe's Enterprise tendría una imagen beneficiaria.

La tensión se había disipado un poco entre Kurt y Sebastian cuando los pusieron juntos en equipo a jugar volibol, Kate se había excusado en ser mala para ese deporte así que necesitaría a los mejores; escogiendo así a sus padres. Aunque cuando Kurt miró sus movimientos y saques de pelota no estuvo tan seguro de que fuese así.

Kurt se sentía muy cómodo mirando esta escena desde afuera, no podía creer lo rápido que ellos lo habían acogido y lo bien que podía moverse a su alrededor, sin tener que pretender cosas que no era y aunque Sebastian no era exactamente lo suficientemente cooperativo con él en el juego, agradeció haber estado de ese lado de la red, ya que Sebastian era muy bueno y así no tuvo que hacer muchos tiros porque su brazo aun dolía un poco, aun con las pequeñas bromas que salían de la boca de Sebastian de vez en cuando, como 'Tiras como una niñita' o '¿Necesitas una mano? O mejor ¿un brazo?' Siempre en un tono bajo y cerca de él como tratando de que nadie escuchara, pero eso solo hacía que su sinismo se agrandase pero Kurt sabía que era para disimular las veces que lo había salvado de que le pegaran en el brazo con la pelota.

Lo más notorio en Sebastian era su silencio y era algo raro para Kurt ya que desde que lo conoció lo que más notó era que no podía dejar de lanzar insultos e insinuaciones, así que lo más seguro era que su silencio era gracias a sus padres y Kate parecía que lo disfrutaba ya que de vez en cuando miraba a Sebastian con una mirada divertida cuando salía la oportunidad de burlarse de Kurt; como en la comida mientras conversaban acerca de la ropa de Kurt (en forma muy positiva e entusiasta) y Sebastian solo lanzaba chispas desde donde estaba sentado.

El resto de la tarde Kurt y Kate se la pasaron explorando el lugar, Kate se la pasó hablando de aventuras que vivían cuando pequeños sus hermanos y ella. La pequeña chica se la pasaba hablando entusiasmada y Kurt podía sentir algo cálido dentro de él, podía ver claramente la diferencia de edad plasmada en los ojos de Kate a diferencia de los de él y aunque no tenían más que tres años de diferencia y la chica claramente era más madura, sus ademanes e interpretaciones y voces raras hacían sentir a Kurt muy feliz.

Cuando la noche cayó y los recorridos cesaron, todos se reunieron alrededor de una pequeña fogata no muy lejos del lago, las luces de la casa estaban apagadas y hacía del espacio más real, como si estuvieran acampando.

Kurt y Kate estaban envueltos con unas mantas alrededor contando anécdotas propias de porritas y algunas comparando técnicas.

-Ya no diré más, porque de seguro que nos tocará competir en diciembre y no me gustaría revivir mis años de 'Triunfos robados'- dijo Kurt con una pequeña risita al final.

-No podrás contra nosotras Hummel porque aunque tengas mejores caderas que muchas de nosotras, tenemos algo que tú no tienes- Al principio había empezado con un tono bromista pero al final fue insinuante, atrayendo la atención de todos incluido Sebastian.

Kate no se había dado cuenta al principio lo mucho que había atraído la atención su comentario, se había quedado mirando desafiante a Kurt y él la miró de una manera extraña, volteando a ver a Sebastian por un momento y Kate hizo lo mismo, pasando también la mirada por sus padres y después en un gesto de lo más tierno se encogió un poco como una niña pequeña que dijo una mala palabra –Me refiero a la falda- dijo en un tono bajo y tierno. Kurt hubiera podido articular un 'Awww' si es que no sintiera que se vería raro.

Sin embargo todos empezaron a reír un poco, hasta Sebastian que aunque no era una risa como tal, volteaba hacia abajo con algo diferente que haya visto antes en su rostro.

Sus padres se excusaron para ir a dormir deseándoles que se divirtieran y que no durmieran muy tarde por que el día siguiente sería incluso más atareado que ese.

Los habían perdido de vista al entrar y para cuando Kurt volteo hacia la fogata la sonrisa pervertida de Sebastian combinaba tan bien con el fuego que estaba en medio, que por un momento Kurt pensó que era parte de aquella exuberante llama.

-Difiero contigo Kate- Sebastian empezó a decir en un tono grueso y profundo, sin quitar la mirada de encima de Kurt –Kurt debe de tener muchas faldas en su closet- y así retomo el tema de unos minutos antes.

Kurt le hirvió la sangre por un momento antes de poner su mejor cara de 'púdrete' hacía Sebastian y dijo en un tono irónico y al filo de lo hiriente –Mira quien lo dice, el chico que usa vestido para el colegio- y terminó diciendo ladeando la cabeza señal de que estaba siendo irónico (como si tono no lo delata ya).

-Es un blazer, campanita- le devolvió Sebastian con su sonrisa más ancha aún –Por si no lo sabías, es una pieza de ropa que usan los hombres. Pero no me sorprende que no lo sepas, ya que jamás has visto ropa de hombre en tu vida-.

La sonrisa de Kurt tambaleo un poco ante eso pero su repuesta lo hizo ensancharse como un pavorreal en el espacio donde estaba a un lado de Kate, la cual solo miraba expectante la lucha de insultos/bromas que estaban bombardeando –Pues pareciera que es un vestido, ya que tú lo usas como tal, o por lo menos a si parecía en ese cuerpo de suricato que tienes y para tu información puedo darte cinco nombres de diseñadores de Blazer en el mundo, claro que tú nunca lo sabrías porque te vistes como un vagabundo-.

Fue todo, Kate se paró de su lugar y tomo a Kurt, diciéndole que se fueran a dormir que estaba cansada. Kurt hubiera deseado seguir diciéndole verdades al tonto de Sebastian, pero no quería hacer sentir mal a Kate y aunque no se miraba para nada así, más bien se miraba divertida.

-Cielos, ustedes dos no pueden dejar de pelear aunque ya se hayan besado mientras yo estaba dormida en el carro- dijo Kate mientras caminaba hacia la casa con Kurt aun lado el cual hizo una mueca de disgusto empezando a protestar.

-Yo no… él y yo no… ni en un millón de años- replicó Sebastian alzando la voz desde su lugar en la fogata.

Todo el camino hacia la casa fueron replicas por parte de Kurt. Jamás pensaría en besar a Sebastian Smythe. Jamás.

* * *

 **Dividí este capítulo porque desde que empecé la historia en octubre del año pasado ya había pensado mucho y visualizado la escena donde se descompone el auto de Sebastian y no podía esperar para que la leyeran.**

 **La canción la puse en inglés y en español para que pudieran entender el mensaje, sin embargo si nos les agrada la idea o los confunde, solo póngame un comentario y yo lo seguiré.**

 **Gracias por seguir esta historia. A.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Muy bien, mi rutina me está matando y les estoy subiendo un capítulo a las 12:24am, estoy realmente entusiasmada con la historia porque están llegando cosas nuevas a mi imaginación, he estado leyendo muchos libros últimamente y creo que tal vez mi manera de escribir sea un poco diferente pero para bien.**

 **También quisiera recalcar que hago todo lo que está a mi alcance para escribir, así que les agradecería que no fueran tan rudos en los comentarios en lo que respecta a eso y a los que siguen esta historia y dejan comentario positivo; muchas gracias.**

 **Espero tenerles el capítulo 5 lo más pronto posible.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Capítulo 4b.

Su herida ardía a consecuencia de la mala postura, su brazo estaba por debajo de su cuerpo y la tela de la sabana rozaba contra ella, en algún momento de la noche/madrugada su vendaje se había aflojado y desprendido de su brazo dejándolo expuesto a cualquier toque malévolo y doloroso del exterior.

Kate estaba dormida a solo unos centímetros de él, recostada de lado dándole la espalda, un toque de luz entraba por la ventana haciendo más o menos visible su silueta, con su respiración tranquila y continua. Una sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro al observar la calidez de la chica y al recordar cómo habían llegado a la conclusión de que unos simples colchones en el suelo serían más cómodos y amigables con su sueño, que unas camas en perfecto estado, sonrío aún más al recordar cómo es que la absurda y evidentemente excusa de Kate de dormir, no era más que eso una simple excusa, ya que estando ya en su habitación no durmieron hasta que los ojos se les cerraron del cansancio.

Eso había sido aproximadamente unas pocas horas antes, Kurt había quitado su mirada de la chica y ahora se posaba en su teléfono celular, tintineante y abrumadora luz led amenazaba sus ojos y por la sorpresiva incomodidad de la luz, recordó su brazo expuesto, se destinó al baño a encontrar alguna solución a su herida y tal vez poder dormir algunas horas más.

La habitación tenía su propio baño, pero por ningún lado encontró un botiquín y por supuesto no iba curar su herida con papel higiénico y agua, eso sería muy grotesco y después de ver que Janet tenía casi toda una farmacia en algún lugar de la casa, se atrevió a salir de la habitación hacia el baño principal, evitando hacer cualquier ruido que pueda despertar o alertar a la familia Smythe.

El trayecto desde la habitación hasta el baño parecía eterna y entre más caminaba por el pasillo, más largo se hacía, se sentía como Alicia en el país de las maravillas en el bosque de las flores cantoras y por un momento creyó estarse volviendo loco o estar aún dormido porque juraba poder escuchar a alguien cantar, su instinto de película de terror se activó mientras caminaba cauteloso a través de las sombras de la casa en penumbras, siendo un poco temeroso al principio pero mientras más se acercaba al lugar de donde provenía la voz menos temor sentía.

El porche solo estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna y algunas pequeñas antorchas artificiales alrededor de este, Sebastian estaba sentado en la parte ancha de la cerca que cubría el frente del porche, con sus piernas colgando hacia afuera y sus brazos a los costados tomando la cerca fuertemente haciendo que su espalda se ensanche y los músculos de sus brazos se tensen.

Kurt solo podía mirar su espalda por detrás del mosquitero de la puerta que daba hacia el porche, su camisa fina se apegaba tanto a él que le hacía recordar como lucía su torso sin nada encima, se retractó a si mismo frunciendo un poco el ceño y alejando el tonto pensamiento, dedicándose solamente a escuchar la muy afinada voz de Sebastian.

Sebastian cantaba una canción triste, de alguien lastimándolo, de una perdida amorosa y un corazón roto, la voz que emanaban sus labios no era más que de puro dolor y rencor, podía escuchar las bocanadas de aire en el estribillo y se sentía confundido, tan confundido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de considerar la situación, de él, él mirando a el chico que se supone que es rudo y a veces (muchas veces) ofensivo con las palabras a las que se refería a Kurt, pero ver como su espalda se ensanchaba a causa del aire que inhalaba cada vez que salía una palabra vocalizada en melodía de su ser, le hacía sentir algo diferente hacia el chico, algo que sintió en el momento de mirarlo preocuparse por su herida, de cuando lo salvaba de los pelotazos, cuando vio su mirada en la cena de la noche anterior.

La postura de Sebastian a como se acababa la canción más abajo se miraba, agachando su cabeza y sus hombros debilitándose, dejando de aferrarse a la cerca. Kurt estaba demasiado atento a los movimientos de Sebastian que para cuando el sonido del celular de Sebastian y el movimiento brusco de este al momento de bajarse de la cerca, sus pies se movieron casi inertes pegándose más a la pared y retrocediendo un poco tapando su boca para no dejar salir ningún ruido.

Sebastian se había acercado un poco a la casa, subiendo los escalones hacia el porche, Kurt estaba a punto de correr cuando escucho la conversación, el semblante de Sebastian había cambiado rotundamente y su voz sonaba dura cuando hablaba.

-Es un chupa pitos idiota, no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que es un daddy, solo bájale los pantalones déjasela ir hasta adentro y cuando te vengas te limpias y te vas, ya deberías de saberlo Tay, te juntas conmigo hermano, eso es obvio- La voz de Sebastian se escuchaba muy diferente a la que había escuchado antes, incluso con los insultos y el cinismo, ni siquiera con el ego a tope, era una voz tan rígida y fingida, rozando la credibilidad de cualquier ser humano y por lo poco que podía ver Kurt desde la oscura casa, podía observar que su rostro no concordaba con sus palabras, se veía tan desarmado.

Hubo una gran pausa en donde Sebastian no dejaba de dar gemidos en afirmación, frustrado y cansado. -Ya te lo dije, estoy atrapado aquí todo el fin de semana, así que no creo que haya acción hasta el fin que viene, tal vez podamos ir por unos powerbottoms hasta entonces- pausa –Si hermano- asentimiento –sí, adiós-. Kurt se dio cuenta muy tarde que esa despedida también era su despedida del lugar donde estaba, porque Sebastian no tardó mucho en abrir la puerta del porche, sin embargo la puerta del baño no estaba tan lejos y logró aproximarse a ella lo más que pudo.

Una luz tenue alumbró un poco el pasillo y la puerta del baño, Kurt no se volteó directamente, ni en ese preciso momento, solo se había parado en seco, cerrando los ojos mientras escuchaba los pasos de Sebastian detrás de él.

-¿Qué escuchaste?- la voz de Sebastian resonaba muy cerca detrás de él y a diferencia de cómo lo hubiera pensado Kurt, su voz sonaba baja y más que tranquila, sonaba meramente interrogativa.

Kurt se volteó, dando, literalmente vuelta en su propio eje, pero después de encontrar a Sebastian muy cerca se hizo para atrás un poco, evitando cualquier tipo de contacto visual con él. -Yo solo... ahmm... venía por... yo... mi brazo comenzó a doler y yo... no escuché nada- Kurt estaba haciendo ademanes con los brazos y las manos, tratando de unir sus entrecortadas frases, pero al final rindiéndose ante la mirada de Sebastian.

Sebastian lo miraba contemplándolo y debido a la casi inexistente iluminación detrás de él sus expresiones eran casi un misterio. Kurt había dejado salir un suspiro derrotado esperando el reclamo o la burla y se vio un poco embriagado cuando podía sentir la mirada de Sebastian en él tratando de no mirar a su dirección, pero cuando diviso la mirada de Sebastian directamente en su herida expuesta se sentía cálido y cuando miró la mano de Sebastian alzarse un poco como para alcanzar su brazo se sentía atrapado. No había más que eso, se convenció.

La mano de Sebastian volvió a su lugar ni siquiera cruzando la mitad del trayecto y su mirada hacia arriba por encima de la cabeza de Kurt a la oscuridad de la cocina. -Los vendajes están en el compartimiento inferior del lavamanos- dijo Sebastian en un carraspeo antes de pasar apresuradamente por un costado de él.

Kurt giró la perilla rápidamente, entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Se recostó por un momento en está dejando salir el aire contenido los pasados minutos, cerró los ojos por un momento y después se dedicó a buscar los vendajes donde Sebastian le había indicado, buscó una vez, dos veces y nada, solo había suplementos de higiene para el baño.

Salió del baño no tan sorprendido de que Sebastian le hubiese mentido pero cuando levantó la mirada a la esquina del comedor pudo distinguir un par de vendas y unos frascos. Se acercó a ellos con la mirada expectante y confusa a la vez.

¿Quién era este chico? Esta mañana Kurt hubiera podido darte la mejor definición con un par de malas palabras envueltas en la descripción, ahora no estaba muy seguro, se sentía confundido. Necesitaba dormir.

* * *

No supo en que momento de la mañana había despertado, el otro colchón no estaba ahí y por ende tampoco Kate, su reacción no fue más que levantarse e ir al baño, sentía ese calor inexplicable en la cara que sientes cuando no duermes lo suficiente, no sabía exactamente donde estaba Kate y tampoco sabía la hora, así que no podía adivinar, si estaba desayunando o ya estaba en el lago.

Decidió darse una ducha, 'por supuesto que no voy a salir así' pensó mientras se desvestía, se quitaba el vendaje y se convencía a si mismo de que necesitaba una ducha para sentirse más vivo.

Abrió la llave del agua caliente y después un poco a la fría para que así se nivelara el agua y pudiera sentir lo reconfortante del agua caliente en sus músculos y el toque de agua fría, para aclarar su mente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras el agua caía en forma de pequeñas gotas continuas por todo su cuerpo, abrazando su cuerpo desnudo y dejando que el agua hiciera su trabajo.

Se sentía aun algo adormilado y ese sentimiento lo llevó a pensar en la madrugada de ese día, donde habían pasado tantas cosas y a la vez nada, solo descubrió que Sebastian era un bipolar o un doble cara, porque pasar directamente de un estado de animo a otro está considerado científicamente, como un trastorno '¿estaba Sebastian loco? Desde que lo conocí supe que lo está, pero ¿Por qué se comportó así anoche? ¿Cómo era que una simple llamada cambiara su tono de voz? Ya deja de pensar en el Kurt él es...´ los pensamientos de Kurt fueron interrumpidos por un sonido en la puerta.

-Kurt, el desayuno está listo- La voz de Kate resonó en el aire y Kurt solo se dispuso a responderle –En un momento salgo, Kate- su voz se alzó un poco para hacer que traspasara la puerta y el sonido de afirmación de Kate se alcanzó a escuchar antes de sus pasos al salir de la habitación.

Kurt enjuagó rápido su cuerpo sin retomar sus pensamientos.

Se había vestido lo suficientemente rápido, como para no hacer esperar a quien sea que este en el comedor, incluso cuando estaba saliendo de la habitación aún se estaba enredando la venda alrededor de su brazo, lo cual al llegar al comedor estaba finalizando.

Janet y Christian estaban en la cocina sirviendo platos, mientras que Kate servía un agua ligeramente verdosa en los vasos que estaban en el comedor. La escena lo hizo sentir cálido en afecto y pensó en las muchas veces en las que había servido el desayuno con su familia.

Kate le sonrió cuando notó su presencia y le hizo una señal con su cabeza para que se uniera a ella en el comedor, Janet y Christian les llevaron los platos y con la más grande sonrisa agradeció a Janet cuando le puso el plato frente a él.

Todos habían empezado a comer expresando sus cumplidos a Janet y a Christian, marchaba todo muy bien, preguntándole a Kurt como es que había dormido, a lo que Kurt había respondido que bien, mientras que Kate les contaba cómo es que habían bajado los colchones de las camas para hacer un mini campamento en el suelo.

Kurt se había perdido un poco mirando desde la esquina de la mesa a la puerta del baño, al pasillo y finalmente alzando su cabeza hacia el porche, en su mente podía ver claramente dos siluetas en la oscuridad contemplándose... -Kurt, Kurt- La voz de Christian atrajo su atención, mientras trataba de alejar el pensamiento y mostrando toda su atención al mayor. -Sebastian salió a correr temprano, no creo que vaya a entrar por ese pasillo en este momento- la voz del papá de Kate sonaba risueña, pero a la vez insinuante y eso confundió a Kurt, porque no quería dar el mensaje equivocado, eso era lo peor que podía pasarle a Kurt; que alguien lo malinterpretara ¿pero realmente era eso?

-yo... no era eso... yo no estaba pensando en eso- demonios tenía que dejar de balbucear a estas alturas debe de verse como un tonto, sin embargo la reacción de la familia fue otra, todos sonriendo y Kate se acercó a él susurrando 'está bien Kurt' son una sonrisa afectuosa en el rostro.

No sabía cómo reaccionar realmente a eso, así que solo puso su mejor cara y se convenció de no volver a pensar en la noche anterior.

* * *

Kate lo había convencido de que se tiraran clavados desde el muelle. Entusiasmada aplaudía saltando mientras Kurt asentía en afirmación después de unos minutos incesantes de súplica.

El lago tenía un agua tranquila y solitaria con ninguna persona alrededor, Janet y Christian estaban sentados en unas pequeñas sillas plegables debajo de los mangles cerca del lago y se reían cada tanto mientras que Kate y Kurt saltaban desde el pequeño muelle.

Eran alrededor de las 2 de la tarde y el sol estaba un poco fuerte así que decidieron tomar un descanso, caminaron hasta la cocina con las toallas atadas a la cintura y se aseguraron de estar lo suficientemente secos ante de entrar a la casa.

Estaban sumergidos en una plática acerca de lo mucho que les gustaba el sushi, cuando escucharon la puerta trasera abrirse y cerrarse y a los pocos segundos la presencia de Sebastian se hizo notar como si la sonrisa cínica y malévola en su rostro se sintiera con el solo hecho de gesticularla con sus labios.

Sebastian no vestía más que unos shorts deportivos y tennis, todo su torso estaba descubierto y cubierto en sudor, que hacía que sus marcas de bronceado debajo de sus ojos brillaran y reflejaran algo inexplicable, como algo irradiando calor y alrededor de sus ojos se miraban pequeñas pecas rojas debido a la exposición al sol. Su camisa colgaba de uno de sus hombros y mientras tomaba agua de una botella sacada directo del refrigerador Kate y Kurt hablaban entretenidamente acerca de lo mucho que la competencia de invierno importaba para las porristas.

-No creo que Kurt tenga mucho problema en ganar la competencia- dijo Sebastian cuando había retirado la botella de sus labios, enfocando su mirada en la botella aun en sus manos y sin hacer contacto visual con ninguno de los dos, su sonrisa poco a poco se fue formado como si las ideas en su cabeza la jalaran hacia arriba por las esquinas haciéndola aún más arrogante. Kurt y Kate habían parado de hablar automáticamente y solo miraban asombrados a un Sebastian arrogante que se postraba recostándose muy poco en el filo de la mesa. -Me refiero a que campanita puede ganar la competencia del más afeminado de Ohio que si mal no recuerdo se realiza en diciembre- Concluyó con la sonrisa más triunfante cuando Kate le dijo –Sebastian- como represaría de su comentario.

Kurt solo había volteado a ver a Kate sin la más mínima indignación y se aproximó a Sebastian -Sabes algo, tus tontos comentarios y apodos ya desgastados me están dando sueño así que cuando te inventes unos nuevos hablamos ¿Okay?- Kurt se había acercado tanto a Sebastian mientras que sus palabras avanzaban que Sebastian había terminado casi encima de la mesa.

Sin embargo la arrogante y cínica sonrisa permanecía ahí en esos labios que articularon y susurraron –No me sorprende que tengas sueño, cariño- tan bajo que Kate no alcanzó a escuchar desde donde estaba expectante y Kurt estaba tan sorprendido del tono y la intención del comentario de Sebastian, ya que siempre han sido hirientes sus palabras e incluso hicieron un efecto de retracto en los pies de Kurt que lo hicieron quitarse del camino de Sebastian mientras este caminaba hacia afuera, en su caminar triunfante.

* * *

Kate le había mostrado uno de los lugares más exquisitos y escondidos de la casa del lago, emprendiéndose camino a unos cuantos metros al oeste entre los árboles se encontraban dos hamacas las cuales estaban amarradas de los extremos a los árboles frondosos y llenos de vida, pareciera que hubieran entrado en otro tipo de ambiente e incluso el aire se sentía más ligero.

Kate sonreía mientras el viento mecía tranquilamente su hamaca muy despacio de un lado hacia otro, los pequeños rayos de sol que se infiltraban por entre las hojas le daban otro tipo de brillo a su rostro. Kurt la miraba de reojo y pudo notar las pequeñas pecas rojizas debajo de sus ojos, por encima de sus mejillas, tal como las de Sebastian y se preguntó si a su hermana mayor Sophia también le pasaba lo mismo o era un rasgo distintivo en peculiar de ellos dos.

Kurt se sentía estupefacto por la tranquilidad, entretenido con el sonido casi inaudible del viento rozando las hojas e hipnotizado por el cantar de los pájaros lejanos; era una tranquilidad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, incluso llevando en el lago más de 24 horas, no había entendido el significado de paz hasta ese momento y con todo lo que había pasado ayer; la velocidad, lo pensamientos profundos, el casi choque con el tronco, el arrebato de insultos con Sebastian, su herida, la inesperada preocupación de Sebastian en ese momento y la madrugada de ese día, no se había puesto a pensar lo complejo del asunto.

Kate se había volteado para verlo, porque inconscientemente su entrecejo estaba fruncido y sus ojos ya no parecían contemplar la naturaleza alrededor de ellos -¿Qué piensas?- preguntó Kate, sus tono era bajo e interrogativo, cautelosa de no interrumpir con tono alto la maravillosa música de la naturaleza. -En lo mucho que tengo que agradecerte por traerme a este lugar, ¡es maravilloso!- y aunque no era una mentira del todo lo que estaba diciendo, tampoco era lo que estaba pensando y Kate se había dado cuenta de eso dejándolo pasar y solo agregando –No es nada, además yo soy la que debería agradecerte, este fin de semana hubiera sido muy aburrido sin ti- la pequeña sonrisa mostrando sus dientes se veía casi tan iluminadora como el sol que caía cada vez más por el horizonte.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos, aún falta mucho camino para llegar a casa- dijo Kate mientras se levantaba casi a regañadientes de la hamaca.

-Sí- contestó Kurt al comentario –Aún falta mucho-.

* * *

 **El capítulo es relativamente corto para mi gusto, pero siendo una adición al anterior me parece comprensible. Espero que les haya gustado y que haya valido la pena la espera.**

 **La canción que canta Sebastian en el porche es 'What kind of fool' de Barbra Streisand y Barry Gibb. Tal vez la mayoría de ustedes la conozcan por su versión de los Warblers y Blaine, pero siendo sinceros como no salió en la serie podemos usarla.**

 **Powerbottom para los que no saben es un pasivo con características muy positivas en lo que se refiere al sexo, ósea que es muy buen pasivo.**

 **Déjame un comentario si te está gustando la historia y pásate por mi Tumblr kurtbastianfanfics (todo junto) donde he posteado unas imágenes inspiradas en este fanfic.**

 **Hasta luego, A.**


End file.
